Revelation
by DaemonLevi
Summary: A new threat decides to announce war against the Three Great Powers. There will be references and/or characters from Campione!, Negima and other Magic-based anime and manga. Changed the rating to M for some pretty bad language, as well as the occasional (really, really occasional) racy scene. The story focuses on battles more then romance. Just saying. My first fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Unknown Town, Montana.**

Alexander Harvinger takes a swig from his bottle of Mountain Dew as he walks down the road. On either side of him the street lamps illuminate the street, casting shadows across the road. In Alexander's right hand is a plastic bag, no doubt containing more snacks bought from the nearby supermarket. "Puwah!" Alexander exhales, letting the stress of the past few days leave his body. "Nothing like a good soda on a hot evening, eh?" The question is directed to the Black Range Rover that has been slowly creeping up on Alexander. Behind it, a large van, no doubt containing a team of soldiers, had also been silently following Alexander's every move.

"Indeed." A voice speaks from the Range Rover's open window. Alexander continues to walk, forcing the driver of the Range Rover to speed up to match his pace.

"What do you want?" Alexander asks, not bothering to face the Range Rover. He knows the answer, but asks the question in the blind hope that he was wrong. Of course, he isn't. The Magicians Guild does not make social calls, not at 9 PM in the middle of Montana.

"We need your help." Blunt and to the point. Pretty unusual, considering the amount of emphasis the Guild put on titles.

"For what? I'm sure you could contact Cross-Rail or the Khaos Brigade if you need help to take down the Alliance. They'll be more willing then I am."

"We did." That was a surprise. Alexander hadn't heard anything about recent attacks against the Alliance. Then again, Alexander had been out of the loop for some time, having taken an extended holiday. "Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction was wiped out." Alexander whistles.

"Cao Cao's [True Longinus] was defeated? Now that is surprising." Alexander had the utmost respect for the Leader of the Hero Faction. After all he was strong, for a human. "And what about Cross-Rail?"

"Sairoarg Baal defeated Team Angel a few days ago."

"The entire Team Angel? That's 50 people."

"Angela and Albert were barely able to escape with their lives." Angela and Albert were 2 of the commanders of Team Angel. To force them to retreat would require power on par with, if not surpassing, Cao Cao.

"Oh wow. Seems like the Alliance have some real monsters on their side." Alexander chuckles, stuffing the now empty bottle into a rubbish bag lying on the pavement. "So what has this got to do with me?"

"As you know, you're the 3rd strongest member of Cross-Rail-" The man begun, intending to flatter Alexander in an attempt to win him over.

"So ask Ian or Nathaniel to do the job." Ian and Nathaniel were the Ranks 2 and 1 respectively. "They're stronger then I am."

"I beg to differ, [King Slayer]." Alexander immediately stiffens. Not many people knew of his old title.

"That's an old name. I go by [The Grounded Hero] now."

"Very fitting, considering your past. I'm curious if both Ian and Nathaniel are aware of your true nature as a [Devil King]." [Devil King], another way of calling someone a [God-Slayer]. Not the kind of title you wanted to carry, considering the number of religious people in the world.

"...That's beside the point." Alexander knew he was caught in a trap. He briefly considered incinerating the Range Rover, but decided not to. No doubt they had some sort of plan if Alexander killed the messenger. A plan that involved them revealing his identity as a [God-Slayer] to the entire Magic World. "What do you want?"

"I want the power of [Revelation]." Upon hearing the name [Revelation], Alexander could not help but laugh.

"Are you senile? [Revelation] is a myth. A legend. There is no team of [God-Slayers] lurking around. In fact, I doubt there are more [God-Slayers] in this world then the number of fingers on both my hands." To Alexander's surprise, the man begun to laugh. A cold harsh laugh of someone who had the upper hand.

"That may or may not be true. But I know for a fact that [Revelation] exists. Trust me when I say we did exhaustive research into the subject. The legendary team of [God-Class] beings, capable of rewriting history. A team that you are a member of." Alexander wondered where the man had gotten his information. It was uncannily accurate, considering the amount of secrecy around [Revelation].

"OK. Lets say for arguments sake that this team does in fact exist. Hypothetically, what would you want them to do?" Alexander couldn't see the man's face, but a feeling told him that he was smiling.

"Why, I would get them to do what they were designed to do." The man answers. "Slay Gods."

**Mahora Academy.**

Takamichi T. Takahata lit his cigarette, allowing the smoke to slowly roll of his tongue. He knows that the guest behind him was waiting for a reply, but he didn't care. The request was insane. There was no other way word that could be used to describe it. Takamichi had pointed this out the moment the messenger had finished speaking.

"This is insane."

"Is that a yes?"

"No. I'm simply pointing out the obvious." Takamichi glances over the Mahora Campus. Below him, hundreds of students walk the campus. "Your targets are considered to be Gods. Is Alexander aware of that?"

"The order didn't come from Alexander. It came from remnants of the Khaos Brigade."

"Is [Revelation] listening to them now?" Takamichi had had some past dealings with [Revelation]. An image of a grey-eyed boy flashes briefly before his eyes.

"No." The messenger replies. "Master Blake simply thought it would be interesting." Takamichi stiffens upon hearing the name Blake.

"So he's involved, the [Demon's-"

"I would refrain from using that name." The messenger interrupts. "He dislikes the moniker."

"So the request is from him?" Takamichi realizes that the stakes just got higher. If Blake was involved, the chances of a genocide happening were a lot higher. "I didn't realize he was [Revelation]."

"He's been since the beginning."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we use plan B." The messenger pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Takamichi. Takamichi reads it over quickly.

"...You're joking."

"Master Blake is dead serious."

"[Revelation] has access to this? When the hell-"

"So do you accept our proposal? I need to know soon."

"...you aren't giving me much of a choice are you?"

"No, we're not. We need you. And we'll get you through any means, even if we have to hold the world hostage."

"Fine." Takamichi takes another cigarette out of the packet. "I'll do it. On the condition that you leave Mahora out of your plans. I'm sure one magical haven on Earth is acceptable?"

"Master Blake has authorized me to agree with that." The messenger held his hand out. Takamichi took it. "Welcome to [Revelation]."

**Tibetan Plateau**

Alexander Harvinger looks around the table. Two faces stare back at him. Half of the main members of [Revelation] were seated around the table. Today was the day that they were to decide who would lead the first strike against the Underworld. The other half had their own attack to plan against a different target.

"So then, who's going to go?" The speaker was a boy with sandy brown hair and a constant smirk. Raphael. "I bag the Gremory Peerage. Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima. They've got some hot shit there."

"You'd die." A girl with brown hair answers. While she was sixteen, her body was closer to that of a fourteen year old. "None of us could take on the Gremory Peerage alone and survive. The Welsh Dragon alone could probably kill us."

"Ha! Welsh Dragon, Welsh shit!" Raphael replies. "Give me ten minutes. I'll fucking shoot him in the head!"

"And he'll spit out the bullet." Alexander cuts him off. "We aren't going to take on the Gremory or Baal Peerage just yet. We'll start small. Either the Agares or Sitri Peerage will be a good start." Alexander points at Raphael. "You'll get your chance to fight Gremory, but not now. We need to weaken them first. Ingrid." The brown haired girls nods. "You'll go first. Take out the Agares. From our info their the weakest of the four. After you're done, we'll plan our next move." Ingrid nods and stands up while Raphael nods in agreement. "Any questions?"

"I can see why Sensei Blake made you the boss." Raphael smiles. "You'll definitely be the one who'll lead us to reach [God-class]." With that, Raphael leaves the room, leaving Alexander to reflect on whether or not he had just sent someone to their death.

**Unknown Location**

Master Blake runs his hand through his blond hair. Dressed in black pants and a t-shirt, with a pair of yellow aviator glasses covering his face, he looks older than his actual age of sixteen.

"So its done then?" Master Blake asks the messenger. "Takamichi has agreed?"

"He was in shock once he saw plan B." The messenger replies. "He didn't believe that we actually got access to the System."

"We haven't. At least, not yet." Master Blake takes off his aviators and rubs his eyes. Underneath the glasses, Master Blake's eyes were pure white. "Though [Revelation] is working on gaining access. I have faith in their abilities." Master Blake slid the aviators back onto his face. "Now then, go tell them that they're to attack in four days."

"Yes sir." The messenger melted into the floor, his body turning to liquid and disappearing into the stone. Master Blake watches for a moment, before returning to his armchair. Taking a glass of water from the tray next to his desk, Master Blake raises it to the sky.

"To the new age. To the age without Gods."


	2. Prologue Part II

**Kuoh Academy. Old School Building.**

"Check." Akeno-sempai says, moving her knight across the board. Buchou groans, before moving her king out of the way. I'm seated on the coach, playing with Koneko-chan's hair as she reads a magazine on my lap. We hadn't had much to do for the past few weeks, so we have been lazing around the clubroom doing nothing.

"Would you like some tea Issei?" Asia-chan asks, her hands already busy brewing a cup.

"Yes please." I reply, receiving the cup from Asia and taking a sip. The taste of chrysanthemum with a hint of honey spreads through my mouth. "Ahhh." A sigh of content escapes my mouth. "Peaceful days really are the best." The words barely leave my mouth before someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Buchou says, her eyes not leaving the board.

"Hello." Sona-Kaichou says, entering the room. Behind her, Saji and Lupus are standing. "Are you busy?"

"Of course not!" Buchou says, her eyes finally leaving the chessboard. "Akeno, serve our guests some tea please!" Akeno nods her head, before going over to the ever-present tea set.

"No thank you." Sona-Kaichou says, raising her hand in thanks. "We're only going to be here a short while." Sona motions for Lupus and Saji to enter the room.

"Well then, what can we do for you?" Buchou asks, crossing her legs.

"We have a new transfer student coming in." Kaichou answers. Buchou raises an eyebrow.

"OK...so what do you want us to do?"

"He's from Cross-Rail Academy." Buchou's eyes widen.

"They sent someone?" Kaichou nods. "Does he have a message for us?"

"Yes. Azazal-sensei has requested that we all come to hear the message. Please come to with us to the Student Council Room."

"What's Cross-Rail Academy?" I ask Akeno-sempai as we walk down the corridors. Akeno-sempai, surprisingly, doesn't have her usual smile on her face. Instead, her face is serious, which creeps me out slightly. "Akeno-sempai?" Akeno shakes her head, as if coming out of a trance, and smiles at me.

"Sorry, can you repeat the question?"

"What's Cross-Rail Academy?" I ask again.

"They're an Exorcist Organization." Kiba answers. I didn't even notice him until he spoke. Apparently he had joined us during the walk to the Student Council Room. "During the Great War, Cross-Rail Academy represented the Human side. Of course, being humans, they were outclassed by both the Angels, Devils and Grigori. So they spent most of the war trying to erase traces of our battles, to make sure humanity never found out about us. Now however, Cross-Rail Academy is considered to be one of the most powerful organizations within the world. Their goal is to keep the supernatural side of the world hidden from the human population."

"And why have I never heard of them until now?" I ask. Cross-Rail sounded very important. And yet no one had mentioned it to me.

"Because they've kept their distance from us." Akeno-sempai twirls a lock of her hair in between her fingers. "Ever since the Alliance was announced, Cross-Rail Academy's job became easier. Thus, the interactions between us and them lessened. In fact, I don't think I've heard of them being active for the past few months."

"Until now." Buchou butts in. "This is the first time Cross-Rail has contacted us since the Kuoh treaty was signed. I'm curious why." Buchou slows to a stop. In front of her, a large double door stands. Above it, the words **Student Council** were printed. We'd arrived at our destination.

**Tibetan Plateau**

"Cross-Rail have contacted the Alliance." Master Blake addresses the group of people in front of him. "Looks like they didn't like our offer."

"So what do we do?" One of [Revelation]'s officers asks. "They'll reveal our existence to the Alliance before we're ready to strike."

"Don't worry." Master Blake reassures the crowd. "This doesn't effect our plans that much. On the contrary, this may be a blessing in disguise."

"How so?" The officer asks.

"Simple." Master Blake smiles. "The easiest way to protect something is to put them all in one place. Logically, it makes sense as it's easier to keep an eye on them. Strategically however, its stupid. Instead of multiple targets where we would have to split our resources, now we have just one big target. The saying_You should never put all your eggs in one basket_ applies in this case." Master Blake claps his hands. "And they're about to learn that the hard way."

"My name is Sean." The boy answers. His hair is extremely light yellow, so much that it could be mistaken as being white. His most notable trait however, was the thin scar that cut through both his eyes. "Sean Tanner. I'm from Cross-Rail Academy's Class 3-A."

"Class A? So you're from their Assault Branch." Sensei sits across from Sean, his eyes watching him carefully. I can see Kaichou analyzing this new piece of information. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to offer the Alliance Cross-Rail's support." Sean replies, his eyes watching Sensei carefully. I can tell he's waiting for Sensei's reaction to his words. Seeing none, Sean continues. "As well as some information in regards to the Khaos Brigade." That gets our attention.

"Khaos Brigade? So Cross-Rail is aware of their existence."

"We've been watching them for a while." Sean admits. "Though we didn't engage them directly due to the large difference in power." I wonder if he's lying. I can feel a strange power emitting from Sean. It isn't magic or ki. Rather, it feels like a monster is standing before me.

"Interesting..." I can tell that Sensei doubts Sean's words as well. "So what is this information you have for me?"

"A group of Magicians, part of the rogue group connected with Khaos Brigade, was found dead yesterday in Montana, USA. From what we can tell, it looks like they were crushed by what appears to be a giant fist."

"A group of rogue Magicians..." Sensei thinks to himself. "You wouldn't be talking about the group which had-"

"The Longinus Incinerate Anthem? Yes it was that group." Sean confirms Sensei's fear. "We couldn't find any trace of the Longinus, so its safe to assume it was stolen."

"By who?" Sean shrugs.

"No idea. We thought you might have had an idea. But this isn't the first time we've found bodies of [Ultimate]-class just lying around. Two days ago, the body of one of our own, [Ultimate]-class Exorcist Renald was found lying in a ditch."

"Renald? I knew him." Sensei says. "I fought him once actually." What!? A human fought Sensei and survived? What kind of monster was this Renald person? "So the reason Cross-Rail decided to join us is because of Renald's death?"

"Yes." Sean admits. "I'm authorized to give you any information and support you need, in exchange for your co-operation in finding out who killed Renald and stole Incinerate Anthem."

"I can't speak for the others." Sensei says, holding his hand out. "But I will speak for the Grigori. As the former leader of the Grigori, I accept your Alliance." Sean takes his hand and shakes it.

Just like that, the Alliance of the Three Great Powers had a new member.

"Now that we're allies, I can tell you everything." Sean, noticing Sensei's raised eyebrow, holds his hands up in apology. "I'm sorry, but I was told not to reveal all we know until we were absolutely certain that you were are allies."

"Understandable." Sensei nods his head. "You never reveal the extent of your knowledge until you're certain that its safe to do so."

"Of course. Anyways, first I should tell you that we know who took Incinerate Anthem."

"What is Incinerate Anthem anyway?" Buchou asks. "We know that its a Longinus-class Sacred Gear, but its actual ability is unknown."

"Unknown to you, yes." Sean reclines in his chair. "To Cross-Rail however, it is not. Incinerate Anthem is an unusual Sacred Gear, even by Longinus standards. It's one of the few trigger-type Sacred Gears."

"Trigger type?" I ask. The term is unfamiliar. "Ddraig, do you know what that is?"

[Yes.] Ddraig answers, amplifying his voice so we can all hear him. [It's a type of Sacred Gear that only works when manually activated. Otherwise, it doesn't do anything.]

"To add onto that explanation, its a Sacred Gear that only works under certain circumstances. In this case, the Incinerate Anthem is the only known method of creating Seraph-class beings."

"...huh?" Did I hear right? Did he say creating Seraphs?

"Incinerate Anthem literally burns sins away, leaving a pure soul behind. It's the ultimate form of purification. Since Seraphs are considered to be the purest beings in creation, Incinerate Anthem, when used on a human or Angel, raises their power to that of a Seraph. When used on demons, it can destroy [Ultimate]-class with ease." Upon hearing that, Sensei sighs. Yes, that was his only reaction to hearing about such an overpowered Longinus. He sighs.

"What a pain...God really did leave some annoying glitches in the System...I'm definitely not looking forward to seeing what Telos Karma and Innovate Clear's abilities are." Sensei sighs again while shaking his head.

"Indeed." Sean says. "But I still haven't answered your question. Who is behind it all." I feel myself tense up in anticipation. "His name is Blake." Buchou, Akeno, Kiba and Kaichou all stiffen, while Sensei simply doesn't move.

"Blake?" I ask, feeling left out again. Beside me, Asia-chan and Koneko-chan also look confused. The members of the Sitri Peerage also don't seem to know who Sean is talking about. "Who's Blake?"

"[Demon's Bane] Blake." This time Sensei answers. "He was part of the New Generation of Exorcists underneath the Church. Chosen and trained by Dulio himself, he quickly made a name for himself as a powerful Light Magician. Some say that he was even a match for [Mid]-class Angels." Sensei sighs. "He was a hero, until he met Valper Galilei." Kiba tenses even further upon hearing that name. I can see his hands have curled into fists. While we all had bad memories of the [Genocide Archbishop] Valper Galilei, Kiba by far had the worst.

"Galilei saw potential in the young Blake, so he trained him in the Arts of Light Magic." This time Sean picks up from where Sensei stopped. "But at the same time, Galilei used Blake as an experiment. He wanted to see if it was possible to create a Light Man."

"A light man?" Buchou asks. "You mean a human who could turn his body into pure light? The legendary final art of elemental manipulation?"

"That's correct. If it was possible, then all but the strongest Devil would be rendered useless before him. Needless to say, Galilei succeeded. Blake revered him as a father. And then Galilei died, at the hands of a Fallen Angel."

"Kokabiel." Sensei muses. "Seems like he did some good at the end of his life."

"Ever since then, Blake has had an immense hatred of the Fallen Angels. And now since you've all allied together, his hatred has spread to include both Angel and Devils. He doesn't differentiate. All he wants is the complete destruction of the Alliance." Sean finishes, his voice heavy. "And with Incinerate Anthem, it's possible for him to succeed. With that at his disposal, killing off the entire Underworld is going to be a hell of a lot easier. And he's not working alone either. Rumor has it that he has an organization of [God]-class humans at his disposal."

"[God]-class beings?" Sensei asks. "Isn't that a bit of a stretch? Save for the Campione, I don't think they're that many human [God]-class."

"It's a rumor." Sean points out. "There is no evidence to support this. It may just be a bit of exaggeration on his part to strike fear into his enemies. But keep in mind that he has access to Incinerate Anthem. It would be best not to underestimate him."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sensei stands up and stretches. "Now then, I need to report the contents of this meeting to Michael and Sirzechs. Issei, it's your job to bring Sean around the school and make sure that he settles in. When I return, we'll discuss our next move."

* * *

**Man this is a lot harder than I thought...anyways I've finished the Prologue to the actual story. All the important characters have been introduced. Next chapter I'll be starting the actual story. Have fun!**

**Please Review this and tell me if you prefer this to the old story. Any comments and suggestions are welcome, so long as they're actually relevant. **

**Daemon**


	3. Prologue Part III

**Kuoh Academy Main Building.**

"Here's our classroom!" I say, holding the door open for Sean. Sean enters the room and looks around.

"It's larger than the ones in Cross-Rail." Sean remarks. It's still early in the morning, so there isn't anyone here. Sean and I had woken up early so I could give him a quick tour of the school before class starts. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course!" I say, speaking my true thoughts. While Sean had acted a bit cold and aloof yesterday, after a while he really warmed up to me. "I'm sure you'll be fine." Sean smiles, the smile of a kid nervous on his first day of school. He looks so normal that I temporarily forget that he's the representative of the largest Exorcist organization in the world.

"Oh! Issei-san!" I turn around. Standing at the door is our Homeroom teacher. "Is that Sean-san?"

"Yes!" Sean replies in fluent Japanese. "I'm Sean Tanner, from Cross-Rail Academy."

"I see that Issei-san has already shown you around." The homeroom teacher says. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourself here! Now then, I need to go check on the new English teacher who has just arrived." The teacher barely finishes his sentence before another person walks into the room. He's a middle-aged old man with white hair and a pair of glasses. An unlit cigarette hangs from the corner of his mouth. Dressed in a light green suit, he looks like a hip old man. Next to me, Sean's eyes widen.

"Takamichi-sensei!" The hip old man looks over. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Sean!" The man smiles. "It's been a while hasn't it! I just transferred here from Mahora. I was suppose to arrive a few days ago, but then I decided to tour around Japan for a while. But enough about that. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you!" Sean answers, bowing his head. It's obvious that Sean respects this man deeply. Next to Takamichi-sensei, our homeroom teacher watches the exchange with a bemused expression on his face.

"Well then." Our homeroom teacher claps his hands together. "I'll let the two of you get reacquainted while I go pick up the register." With that said, our homeroom teacher leaves the room. Immediately after he goes, Takamichi-sensei turns to me.

"You're Issei-kun right? The Wielder of the Longinus Class Sacred Gear Boosted Gear?" Upon seeing my shocked expression, Sean laughs.

"It's alright, you can trust Takamichi-sensei. He's a prominent magician in Mahora Academy, as well as a lecturer at Cross-Rail. Basically, he's one of the best. If you can't trust him, then I don't know who you can." Takamichi-sensei smiles at the compliment.

"I'm happy that you think of me like that. But I'm just an old man trying to protect what's dear to me." Is it just me or does he sound slightly sad when he said the last bit? Takamichi-sensei glances at his watch. "Oh my! Look at the time! I'm going to be late for my first class. Anyways, its a pleasure to meet you Issei-kun. I'm sure that we'll be seeing each other more often."

**Kuoh Academy Main Building.**

"That was fun!" Sean laughs, taking a sip of sweet tea. Schools just ended, and Sean and me are chilling before heading to the Old School Building. It's quite nice to have a male friend to chat with. The two idiots Matsuda and Motohama are ignoring me due to my new-found popularity. In fact, rumor has it that they're the ringleaders of an Anti-Issei group consisting of the entire male population of the school. Kiba is a friend, but I feel uncomfortable around him, especially when he starts getting a bit too...close. "I haven't had so much fun in school before!"

"Really?" I ask, gulping down my soda. "What's class like in Cross-Rail?"

"Well..." Sean is quite for a moment. " Our lessons consists of languages, geography-"

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"-combat training, hunting, interrogation techniques, the art of assassination-" ...what kind of sick school is this? "-Demonology, Angelology, History and Art."

"That seems...unusual." I'm not really sure what to say. It seems like Cross-Rail Academy is not your average school. Not surprising I guess, considering they're all Exorcists. Sean smiles.

"That's one way of putting it."

I glance in the direction of the old school building. At about this time, Buchou and Akeno-sempai should be entering the clubroom. I turn to Sean.

"Come on, let's go to club." Sean nods and throws his now-empty drink into a nearby rubbish bin.

Five steps later, we here Buchou scream.

I burst into the room, my Balance Breaker activated, a dragonshot primed to fire. Behind me, Sean has my back covered, having drawn a gun and knife from nowhere. "What's wrong?!" I shout, prepared for an unknown enemy. My eyes quickly survey the room.

Buchou and Akeno-sempai, huddled on one side of the room. They look shaken, but unharmed. There are no other inhabitants in the room. Everything looks untouched and there is no sign of struggle. The only thing that looks odd is...

A red cross had been painted on the window. Sean upon seeing the cross, swears loudly.

"Incinerate Anthem!" I look at the cross. Upon closer inspection, the thing that I took for paint looks more like...blood?! I immediately take a step back. Sean on the other hand, walks closer to take a better look. "Yes..this is definitely the work of Incinerate Anthem being used on a Devil. Judging from the heat, it was done recently. Very recently."

"Does that mean the killer is still on the campus?" Sean nods. "Then won't we just have to look for signs of Longinus?"

"Its not that simple." Sean explains. "Incinerate Anthem is a trigger type. It's only traceable when activated. When deactivated, the wielder could be sitting in front of us and we would be unable to tell. I need to contact Cross-Rail and tell them that we have positive evidence that Incinerate Anthem is in the hands of Blake."

"I've already done that." The voice of Takamichi-sensei says from behind me. I didn't even sense him come in. "Unfortunately, it appears as if Dr. Doe is not available to analyze the damage. He's currently in Jerusalem, researching Golgotha. He did say that he would be sending over a replacement to assess the damage."

"Dr. Doe is our top authority in Sacred Gear research." Sean answers the question that I'm about to ask. "If anyone would know about Sacred Gears and how to track them, it would be Dr. Doe."

"Sounds like the kinda guy Sensei will like." I say. Takamichi laughs.

"By Sensei, you mean Azazel correct? They've met actually." Sean is tracing his finger across the devil's remains. "I think Azazel tried to decapitate Dr. Doe."

"Why?"

"Because recently he's become absolutely insufferable." Sean stands up and rubs his fingers against his pants. "Which is why I'm glad its not him coming."

"When is the replacement to arrive?" Rias asks. I go over and put my arm around her shoulders. She's still shaking from the shock. Poor Rias. Beside me, I see Akeno-sempai's cheeks inflate slightly. She's annoyed about something.

"Probably tomorrow. It's a long flight from Canada." Sean motions to me. "You probably want to fill in Azazel-sama about this. He will definitely want to know about what occurred here."

"No need." Oh! A magical circle with the mark of Gremory is on the ground. There's a bright flash, and then Sensei is standing in front of us. Next to him...is Sirzechs-sama!? I immediately fall to my knees, as does both Akeno-sempai and Buchou. Only Sean and Takamichi-sensei remain standing. "We already know what's going on."

"Hello Azazel-san, Sirzechs-san." Takamichi-sensei says. Wow! He's being really casual with the two Last Boss characters. "It's been a while huh?" Ohhh so Takamichi knows these two.

"Indeed it has." Sirzechs-sama smiles. "I apologize once again for the actions of the House of Bael during the incident in the Gravekeeper's palace." Takamichi laughs.

"No need, no need. It's thanks to that incident that Mahora and the Devils have been able to maintain such a good relationship after all!" Takamichi laughs. "Pyon-san has been an amazing ambassador."

"That's good." Sirzechs-sama turns to face me. "Hello Issei-kun. I hope my sister hasn't been to bad."

"Onii-sama!" Rias says, her cheeks turning red.

"Let's concentrate on the matter at hand alright?" Sensei interrupts. "This isn't the first body we've found. All over the Underworld, bodies of Devils have been found in a similar fashion."

"More than one?" I ask. Sensei nods.

"All of them were [High] to [Ultimate]-class." Sirzechs-sama adds. "Incinerate Anthem is a powerful Sacred Gear."

"So what's the plan then?" Takamichi-sensei asks. "How are we going to find the wielder?"

"We can't." Azazel-sensei replies. "My research agrees with Sean's information. When the Devil was killed, which was early this morning, we got a spike on our Sacred Gear sensor. But half a second later, the source was gone." How troublesome! That means the killer is untraceable.

"That leaves only one course of action." Sirzechs-sama says. "Rias, you and your peerage must return to the Underworld at once. Of course, Sona-san and her peerage will be returning as well."

"How come?" Rias asks. "Why only us? Shouldn't you be bringing back all Devils within the mortal realm?"

"You haven't told them yet?" Sensei turns to Sirzechs-sama. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't hold anything back?"

"I didn't really have a chance-" SMACK! A harisen hits Sirzechs-sama from behind. Without anyone noticing, Grayfia-san appears behind Sirzechs-sama and wacks him across the head! "Ow!"

"You shouldn't forget to do important things." As heartless as ever! Though in this case it's justified. "Rias-sama, a group has threatened to annihilate the entire Alliance, starting with the Underworld. At the same time, corpses of [High] to [Ultimate]-class Devils have suddenly appeared in the headquarters of all of the Four Rookies." OK, that is something that we should have been informed about.

"So both Sairaorg-san and Sona-san's bases have been attacked?" I ask, before Rias pinches me from behind. "Ow!"

"You forgot Agrares." Sensei says, a sigh escaping his mouth. "Please try to remember all your opponents Issei-kun." Opps...In my defense, they haven't actually done anything of particular note. Sensei sighs again. "Why does everything bad always happen at the same time? First the incident in the Gravekeeper's Palace, then this King of the End person and now this!"

"Speaking of the King of the End." Grayfia mentions. This King of the End person sounds really ominous. "The Copper-Black Cross wishes to speak with you about him, as does Royal Arsenal and Witengamot."

"Fuckkkkkkk." Sensei groans. "I really hate that Black Prince Alec. Just cause he took care of Baraqiel when he was a Heretic God does not mean we have to check every damn lead he comes up with!" Heretic God? And did I just hear Akeno-sempai's father being mentioned? Akeno-sempai, judging by her confused expression, doesn't seem to know what they're talking about, nor does Rias.

"You know we owe him for that." Sirzechs-sama cuts in. "It would have been difficult for us to have taken care of that problem, with our armies being near non-existent. If he hadn't intervened, it would have been catastrophic."

"I know!" Sensei sighs, completely defeated. "But he's really taking advantage of us! I've checked hundreds of leads already! Some of these Heroes haven't been seen or heard of for centuries!" This conversation sounds both really confusing and really long.

"Um, Onii-sama." Rias interrupts Sensei's rant. "You said that we were to return to the Underworld?"

"Ah..." Sirzechs-sama suddenly remembers we're still here. "Yes. Grayfia, can you please make sure that both Rias and Sona-san and their Peerages are transported to Lilith as soon as possible? I need to go with Azazel-san to discuss this...pressing matter." Grayfia bows.

"As you wish my King."

"Take care!" Both Sensei and Sirzechs-sama wave at us as they teleport away.

**And now we've reached the point I was at originally before I re-wrote the entire thing...well sorta. Still a little bit more to add before we get to the fun bit. Sorry for the late update, there were somethings I needed to figure out, especially in regards to how the story will be played out. To my returning readers, I thank you for sticking with me through this new re-write. There will be some changes to the original storyline, but it will roughly remain the same. **

**Thanks again and please review**

**Daemon**


	4. Kinda trapped here

_I've already forgotten how long I've been in here. Time really is impossible to measure without a clock. Of course, I'm not even sure if time applies to my current location. If it does, then I guess it would be safe to assume I've been here for quite some time. At least a few months._

_Not that I age or anything. I'm not sure if that's due to the prison's power or my own. _

_..._

_I really regret not making sure he was dead. I really do. But in my defense, he had a hole in his chest and a lotta blood pumping out of it. Most people, hell most deities would die if their heart/soul/whatever they have there is stabbed. More so if its a cursed blade designed to draw blood from whatever it pierces. _

_Stupid characteristic of Steel. Invulnerable Bodies are so cheap._

_OK, I suppose so is having one of Murasama's Cursed Blades, but still! Invulnera-fucking-bility! _

_Maybe if I had known that the apparently normal God of Steel was in fact the bloody King of the End, I would have stabbed him a few times more to make sure he stayed down._

_Ah well, what's done is done._

_Let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid._

_Though somehow, I doubt it._

* * *

**I guess you're wondering what this is. Let's just say its gonna be important and keep it at that alright? :D**

**Chapters like this will appear occasionally between the regular story.**

**Daemon**


	5. Chapter 1

**Tibetan Plateau**

"Not bad." Blake says, after hearing the latest report. "Not bad at all."

"Thank you." Alexander bows his head. Blake laughs.

"So you'll be inserted as a member of Cross-Rail huh? That's a good move on your part." Blake smiles. "They won't suspect you of anything."

"Yes Master Blake." Alexander bows again. Suddenly, from behind him, a voice calls out.

"You're making them call you Master? Dude! That's not cool!" Alexander saw Master Blake's eyes harden considerably.

"Hello Shi." Master Blake answers. "Fancy seeing our Leader's bodyguard here. I always thought you were meant to stay by his side continuously."

"The bossman doesn't need all of us to take care of him. He said that I should come and help you!"

"Unnecessary. I can take care of this myself." The words barely left Master Blake's mouth before Alexander immediately stiffens. An insanely cold killing intent had just washed over him, causing all his hair to stand up on end. Even Master Blake seemed affected, as his hands had curled into fists. This was the power of a true [God]-class, one who's power matches or even dwarfs Master Blake's.

"Are you questioning the bossman's orders?" Shi asks. His voice is soft, and yet at the same time carries a promise of violence.

"No, Swordsman of Love and Peace." The sarcasm is evident in Master Blake's voice. Obviously these two men do not have a good relationship. "I'm happy to have you on board."

"Then everything's cool!" Shi walks past Alexander. He's wearing a black cloak, almost identical to that of [Revelation]. The main difference was that instead of a stylized R on the back, it was a T. Alexander recognizes it immediately. It was the same mark on Master Blake's cloak. The mark of the top agents of [Revelation], the ones who gave [Revelation] its reputation.

[Revelation]'s top brass, the ones who seldom interfered with the world's affairs.

[Testament].

**Train Cabin 2, Enroute to the Underworld.**

"Asia! Koneko! Xenovia!" I cry happily, grabbing them into a massive hug. At the sametime, I sneakily feel their Oppai on my chest. Oh joy-Ow! Koneko-chan just pinched me really hard on the leg! Even though it stings, its good to see everyone again! Unfortunately, Rossweise, Gasper and Irina-san are all busy training and won't be returning for a while.

"...No ecchi thoughts Sempai." Ouch! As harsh as ever Koneko-chan! I smile as I ruffle her hair. A meow escapes her lips as I continue to play with her hair and she snuggles closer. So cute!

"Issei!" Asia says, hugging me tightly. "I'm so glad to see that you're okay!" Oh. It seems like Sensei told them about what happened. "If-if you died-" I pat her on the head.

"Don't worry. I won't die. I'm the Oppai Dragon afterall!" Asia-chan smiles, her eyes full of tears.

"Though since we'll be going into some dangerous battles after this, you should give me your genes!" Eh? Xenovia-san, why are you taking off your- Before I could say, or see, anything, Buchou grabs me and places my face firmly in her-

"Ufufufufufu!" I hear Akeno-sempai laugh. "You've gotten bolder Rias! It seems like I'll need to step up my game to match!" Oh! That sounds interesting. I wonder what Akeno-sempai means by "step up her game!"

"...is this how the Gremory Peerage acts?" No Sean! Don't misunderstand or anything! We're actually pretty normal! Well, as normal as an Oppai-loving

"Hahahaha." Takamichi-sensei laughs. "This reminds me of Negi and his class! He was always popular with the ladies. Like father like son I guess!"

"Please refrain from any sort of indecent behavior Rias-sama." Grayfia-sama scolds us. "Now then, I'll show you to the mansion."

"Eh?" Buchou releases me from her hug. "Aren't we going to the Gremory Mansion?" Grayfia-sama shakes her head.

"No. You'll be going to a specially-prepared location. All the other Rookie 4 have been relocated to Lilith. It will be easier to protect you there." It's true. The 4 Maou all reside within Lilith, so it's the most heavily fortified city within the Underworld.

They'd have to be insane to attack us there.

**Kuoh Academy. Old School Building.**

Aaron Revan sneaks a glance at the inspector. He's crouched down, checking the damage done by the intruder. Aaron doesn't know exactly what happened, as his superiors had stated it was top-secret. He had simply been told to bring the inspector to the site and allow him to do his thing. Aaron looks around the clubroom. The legendary Gremory Peerage's headquarters was this building. Aaron, the regular [Pawn] of a Reincarnated Devil, had none of the prestige of the Gremory Peerage. Thus, he was awed at the fact he was breathing in the same air as the Heir of the Gremory house, the Daughter of a Fallen Angel Leader, the Welsh Dragon, the Holy-Demonic Sword Wielder and other Legendary Devils.

"What's your name?" The inspector suddenly asks, snapping Aaron out of his daze.

"Aaron. Aaron Revan." Aaron replies automatically. The inspector, a boy no older than 16, stands up and sticks his hand out.

"My name is Alexander. Though you can call me Alex." Aaron looks at Alex's hand, before reaching out. Aaron's hand barely touches Alex's before Alex grabs him and pulls him into a hug. At the same time, Aaron hears a buzz, before a burning sensation pierces him in the chest.

"Ah?" Aaron's mouth is open in a O shape. As he falls to the ground, a blade of light having pierced his heart, the only thought in his mind is that his superiors were going to kill him for getting blood all over the room.

Alexander looks at the dead Devil at his feet. In his left hand an old-style holy sword is still active, its blade of light humming softly. With a click of a button, the blade retracts into its hilt. Alexander looks around. As far as he could tell, the ten odd Devils outside the room hadn't heard him murder Aaron. He slides the sword back into his belt, before returning to the charred remains of the other Devil, the one killed by Incinerate Anthem. With deft hands, Alexander takes a sample from the remains. Master Blake would want it to be analyzed to get a better idea of how the Sacred Gear worked. Speaking of Master Blake...

Alexander remembers Master Blake's reaction to the appearance of Shi. It had been annoyance, anger and...fear. Master Blake had feared Shi when he had appeared. Alexander had heard only rumors of [Testament]'s power, but to cause Master Blake fear? Alexander could only imagine the power of the so-called Swordsman of Love and Peace.

"Scary bastard." Alexander mutters under his breath.

"Who is?" The voice of the after mentioned Swordsman of Love and Peace asks. Alexander jumps. There had been no sound, no presence, nothing whatsoever to warn him of the Swordsman's entry. "Ah. That wasn't cool on my part. Sorry if I scared you."

"It's fine." Alexander replies, only to remember that he was talking to a member of [Testament]. "-Master Shi." To Alexander's surprise, the Swordsman seemed bashful.

"Awww don't call me that! It's so impersonal! Just Shi is cool!"

"Isn't that rude?" The Swordsman laughs. It was only then that Alexander realized that the Swordsman, no Shi, was in fact the same age as him. Master Blake was also 16, but he went through great lengths to appear older than he actually was.

"You've been with Blake for too long~" Shi walks over to the sofa and throws himself onto it. "You have to understand~ Blake has an inferiority complex because he's the weakest [Testament] member, so he makes up for it by bossing around [Revelation] agents to feel better~The rest of us don't care about titles and ranks as much!"

"Master Blake's the weakest member of [Testament]?! The [Demon's Bane] Blake?!" Shi nods, his expression showing that he enjoyed this sort of gossip.

"Yup! He's ranked 7th in [Testament]! Mark and I, the [Twin Swordsmen] are ranked 4th and 5th strongest, though we specialize in different things." Alexander nods. This was the most information that Alexander had ever heard of [Testament]. "The Top 3 however, are insanely strong. Adam and Law, the 3rd and 2nd ranked respectively, probably are stronger than the entirety of [Revelation] put together. And then our Leader, the undisputed Rank 1." Alexander knew nothing about [Testament]'s and by extension, [Revelation]'s leader. His identity, save his gender, was unknown.

"I've never seen our leader." Shi smiles.

"Our leader huh...unfortunately, I'm not allowed to talk about him." Shi scratches his head, an apologetic expression on his face. "I can tell you though, he's very interested in the new generation of [Revelation]."

"Is that what he calls us?"

"That's what all of us at [Testament] call you. The new generation." Shi grins. "You're the strongest generation of [Revelation] that we've ever had."

"Aren't we the first generation?" Shi waves his hand.

"That's a minor detail." Shi's face suddenly lights up, as if he had just had an idea. "By the way, I hope you don't mind me doing this, but I'm really interested in your Sacred Gear." Suddenly, a klaxon explodes to life. "I've just activated the alarm, so there should be roughly 10-odd [Mid] to [High]-class Devils arriving soon. I want you to kill them all. I'll just sit here and watch. Don't worry, they won't notice me." With that, Shi stretches outwards and lies on the sofa. He raises his hand up and makes a thumbs-up sign. "Go wild. Destroy shit. Just make sure it's cool."

**Tibetan Plateau**

"Damn Shi!" Blake curses, throwing his cup at the wall. It shatters upon impact, spraying the wall with tea and glass. "Why did the Leader suddenly send him here!? Doesn't he trust me?"

"I have to admit." Takamichi says, taking a sip from his cup. "He is acting rather odd of late. More paranoid. He first agrees to the Rogue Magician's proposal before suddenly killing them off. Then he sends us to find the missing Longinus...its quite a round-about way of doing things. If he truly wanted to pull this off, he could have done it by using every member of [Testament] to crush the Alliance underfoot. Instead, he uses [Revelation]. It's almost like he wants to conceal the fact that he's involved at all."

"No. Doing it a round-about way is exactly how he would do it." Blake sighs. "I'd bet anything right now that he'd call this round-about way interesting. Crushing them with pure power isn't enough. He would want to fight at a disadvantage. For him, that would be infinitely more interesting then just killing them all off with a wave of his hand."

"That's true. He never does anything that he finds boring. It always has to be interesting. Though-" Takamichi refills his cup from the tea dispenser on the table. "-I don't remember him being this relaxed about taking lives. He always seemed to cherish life above all, and he always cry whenever someone, both friend or foe, would die."

"He still cherishes life. But now he believes that the lives of the masses are more important than the lives of the individuals. He's acting like a leader, refusing to falter even as people die in front of him. It's all for the greater good."

"Did this only happened after Ireland? You know, when she died-" Takamichi asks.

"Yes." Blake interrupts. "Her death hit him hard. He disappeared for a few days in the wilderness, and came back a changed man. A man with a greater purpose. That is both [Revelation]'s and [Testament]'s duty. To usher in the Last Age. The Age without Gods. The Age of Humans."

"...indeed." Takamichi replies, his voice unenthusiastic.

"...I know that you're against the plan." Blake sighs. "But you know why we're doing this."

"I know. But are you sure this is such a wise move? The Pantheons have existed here for so long they're actually a part of the world. By destroying them, won't untold havoc be unleashed onto the world?"

"The Systems in place will not be touched." Blake replies. "We will kill the Gods who created them, but leave the Systems in place. Our estimates show that the damage to the human world will be minimum, if any at all."

"And if you're wrong? The world gets destroyed then?"

"Highly unlikely, but yes, the apocalypse coming early is a distinct possibility." Blade admits. "But, if that possibility was to manifest itself, then we would not hesitate to sacrifice ourselves to prevent it from happening. We fight for humanity."

"But then why slay Gods? If it wasn't for the Gods, then we wouldn't even exist."

"That may be true. But what have the Gods ever done for us? Humans are their playthings, nothing more then toys in their eyes. The Lifemaker for example. The God of Mundis Magicus. He, upon hearing about the imminent destruction of Mars, decided to place all its inhabitants into an illusion. And yet Negi Springfield, a human boy, was able to save the world."

"But the Gods saved many lives as well. They protected us from monsters, taught us how to survive-"

"And who, pray tell, made us suffer in the first place? Who created the monsters that kill us? Who made it so we could suffer? Don't get me wrong. I personally believe that suffering is a sign of living, that without suffering, you will never cherish happiness. But the Gods have played their part by giving us the foundations to build upon."

"But if it weren't for the Gods, humanity would have died a long time ago. Typhon, Set-"

"And yet, how many times have the God's killed us? Take the Great Flood for example. It appears in multiple Pantheons, not just the Abrahamic one. If humanity does something the Gods dislike, the Gods destroy us. And what do they call it? Divine Retribution. If we kill another human, its considered a sin. If a God kills a human, regardless of the circumstances, it's considered Divine Retribution. Hera, cursing Zeus' women. What did the women do? Nothing. The Ten Plagues sent upon Egypt, claiming hundreds of innocent lives. Just because of one Pharaoh's Hubris, many innocents had to die. Maybe we should have died at the hands of those monsters. At least it would have been considered murder." Blake reclines in his chair. Takamichi had nothing to say. He knew he had lost the argument.

"Once, the Gods helped humanity." Blake says, staring Takamichi in the eye. "Now, they doom it."

**I've been playing around with some new ideas, and I've finally figured out where (roughly) I'll be taking this story. Sorry about the relatively short Chapter, but the next part is taking a long time to edit. There are some rough parts. **

**Review and Comment!**

**Daemon**

**BTW: Dulio, the Joker of the Angels, finally makes an appearance in the next installment. (Or the one after that. Depends really on how many words I can write within the next few days.)**


	6. Chapter 2

**Lilith, Train-station.**

"Hey Issei-kun!" Sairaorg Bael waves for me to come over. Next to him, Kaichou is also standing. Behind them both, their respective peerages are milling around.

"Sairaorg-san!" I walk over. Sairaorg immediately pulls me into a manly hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been well! My Peerage and I have been training like mad ever since you beat us! We'll have to have a rematch sometime." I shudder at the thought. Ever since our narrow victory against the Bael Peerage, I've heard that they've been training like crazy. Rumor had it that all the Sacred Gear possessors within the Peerage had obtained Balance Breaker. Sairaorg-san was even rumored to have created a new technique which had power rivaling that of a Maou's attack. If I fought him now, I might actually die.

"Yeah..." I reply, trying to think of how to get out of the situation.

"Oh!" Buchou comes to my rescue! "Sairaorg!"

"Rias!" When Sairaorg-san is distracted, I immediately retreat back to the rest of the Gremory group. It's too scary to be around Sairaorg-san! I don't know when he might decide to challenge me to a fight!

"Ufufufufufu." Akeno-sempai laughs. "It seems like the two of you get along quite well." Don't tease me Akeno-sempai! You know I'm terrified of him!

"I'm actually curious to see how we would fare against them now." Kiba-san says. Next to him, Xenovia-san seems to share the same idea. The two Knights seem to be barely restraining themselves from launching themselves against Sairaorg-san. Not surprising I guess, considering he was able to crush the two of them with little effort during our Rating Game match.

"So that's the Great King." Sean mutters to himself. "I wonder if he's as strong as Nathaniel..." Sean! Don't encourage them! And who's this Nathaniel person anyways?!

"Nathaniel?" Takamichi-sensei asks. "You mean the one who people call the [Force of Nature]?"

"The current Rank 1 of Cross-Rail." Sean says, his eyes..sparkling? "The [Unstoppable] Nathaniel. Rumor has it that he killed a Heretic God by himself." A Heretic God? The term sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it.

"So he's a Campione?" Sean shakes his head. Campione? Being a Devil, I can understand virtually any language thanks to magic. The exact translation would be "Champion". But champion of what? A champion warrior?

"No. For some unknown reason, Lady Pandora didn't see the need to bestow him with her blessing." As usual, I have no idea what Takamichi-sensei and Sean are talking about.

"Lady Gremory, Sir Bael and Lady Sitri." A voice calls to us. It's a old man wearing a butler outfit. I recognize him as Sairaorg's butler. "Lady Agares is already at the mansion. I request that you come with me to see her. The Maou are waiting to see you all."

**Kuoh Academy, Old School Building.**

Alexander doesn't have time to argue with Shi. Barely a second after the alarm goes off, the door of the clubroom bursts open and a Devil runs in. Upon seeing the dead body of Aaron, the Devil summons a ball of demonic energy into his hand. Alexander, without even thinking, draws a knife from his belt and throws it. The knife, with uncanny accuracy, flies directly at the Devil's throat.

"Kuh!" The Devil curses, blocking the knife with his right arm. Alexander recognizes the speed immediately.

"A [Knight] huh..." Without a single pause, Alexander leaps forward. Most people would never take on a [Knight] in a battle of speed. Of course, Alexander wasn't like most people. With lightning speed, Alexander drew another knife from his belt. The Devil, in response, immediately jumped backwards, dodging Alexander's slash. At the same time, the Devil manifested a sword of black light in his left hand.

"Die!" The Devil cries, slashing downwards. A black wave of Demonic Energy flies at Alexander, who dodges it with little effort. Alexander flicks his wrist, sending a fireball at the Devil's head, who parries with his sword.

"You might want to hurry~" Shi's voice speaks in Alexander's head. "There are two more Devils running up the stairs. Why don't you use [Demise Manifestation]? Don't worry, I'll take responsibility for the destruction~"

"Yes sir. Though-" Alexander places both his hands together. Immediately, the atmosphere begins to thicken and grow heavy. "I advise you brace yourself."

**Kuoh Academy, Old Building Exterior.**

The [Rook] known as Ferris feels the ground rumble as she runs towards the Gremory Headquarters. The peerage she belonged to had been tasked with guarding the site while the [Cross-Rail] inspector did his job. Ferris, upon hearing the alarm, had abandoned her post in the gym and ran towards the Gremory headquarters. The [Queen] of her peerage, Kade, had joined her en-route. Both of them stopped running upon feeling the earthquake.

"What the hell was that?" Kade asks, brushing the hair of her face.

"No idea." Ferris replies, feeling the hairs on her back stand up. "But we should be careful-"

The words barely leave her mouth before the roof of the Old School Building explodes upwards.

**Kuoh Academy, Old School Building.**

Shi watches as Alexander effortlessly crushes the Devils underfoot. The massive apparition summoned by Alexander consisted of little more then a skeletal body and one arm. Despite its rather fragile appearance, Shi could sense the purity of the mana which the body was made of. The thin layer of mana had a durability equal to 15 feet of tungsten carbonate. It would not be easy to break.

"Interesting...So this is a Neo-Longinus." Shi murmurs, watching as Alexander uses the single hand to squash the Devils like cockroaches. "I see why Blake was so interested in getting this job. They really are something..."

"Gah!" One of the Devils cries out, his legs having been reduced to mush by Alexander's fist. "It hurts! It hurts!" With a wave of his hand, Shi causes the Devil's brain to implode. Death should be fast and painless, not slow and painful.

"Lord Shi." Alexander calls out. The apparition, consisting of pale red energy, shrouds his entire body, creating an shield. "They're all dead." At the same time, a beam of Demonic Energy hits Alexander on the side, causing an explosion. As the smoke clears, it reveals that the apparition is completely unharmed.

"Obviously not." Shi smiles. "Does your Sacred Gear have any ranged attacks?"

"Yes, but-" Shi holds his hand up to silence Alexander.

"New rule. You can't leave this building. You can only snipe them from a distance."

"...Yes sir." Alexander replies. Immediately, his right arm morphs into a lion's head. "I may end up destroying most of the school in the process though." Shi shrugs.

"I said I'd take care of the damages. Go wild!" Alexander nods, before turning to face where the beam had come from. With a wave of his hand, the lion's head opens its mouth and fires a gigantic beam of pure mana, many times larger then the one fired at Alexander.

"Wow..." Shi watches in awe. "That is so cool!"

**Kuoh Academy, Old Building Exterior.**

Ferris is sure she should have died. When the mysterious being had morphed its hand into a lion's head, Ferris had prepared for annihilation. But the annihilation had not come. Just as the attack was about to hit her, a shield of ice had protected her.

"What-?" Next to her, Kade also can't seem to believe she's alive. "What happened?"

"Hello..." A lazy voice speaks from above them. "Normally I would just let you die, seeing as you're Devils and all. But Michael-sama says we're allies now, so yeah..." Ferris looks up. A winged man is flying above her, his wings beating a steady tempo. Ferris notes that the man has five pairs of wings.

"Who are you?" Kade asks. But Ferris immediately knows the answer. The man's ten wings had given it away.

"You're Dulio-sama aren't you?" The winged man immediately makes a circle above his head.

"Correct~!"

"Why-why are you here?" Dulio shrugs.

"I was originally only here to taste a mysterious soup that was recommended to me by my good friend Liliana, who said there was nothing like it on this earth. It really was horrible. I can't believe that there is a cook that can prepare gourmet dishes of every kind, except soup." Dulio starts to trail off, his eyes glassing over as he remembered the taste.

"You still haven't answered the question." Ferris knows that she's being extremely rude, but she could see that the rumors about Dulio's personality were no lie.

"Well..." Dulio scratches his head, completely fine with the offensive tone Ferris used. "I was flying back to heaven when I heard an explosion in this general vicinity. It sounded fun, so I came over to check it out." Ferris felt a bead of sweat slowly make its way down her head. Dulio's personality was every bit as carefree as the rumors made him out to be.

"But anyways." Dulio turns to where the apparition is standing. "I also sensed a familiar presence there. A presence of someone I dislike. Stay here, I'll be right back." With that, Dulio flew towards the ruined Old School Building, leaving Ferris and Kade lying on the ground.

**Kuoh Academy, Ruined Old School Building.**

"Ho!" Shi laughs. "It seems like someone interesting has just arrived!"

"Sir. That's Dulio Gesualdo! He's the strongest warrior on the Heaven's side! I don't believe I can take him on!" Alexander says, fear obvious on his face.

"Don't worry! You won't fight him!" Shi stands up. "It's been a while since I last got to fight, so this will be a good time to see if my swords skills have dulled." Alexander turns towards Shi. As one of the Swordsmen of [Testament], Shi was considered to be one of the greatest swordsmen in the world. Alexander is looking forward to the battle between a member of [Testament] and the strongest [Angel]. It would be battle between titans.

"Oh..." Shi suddenly exclaims. "I just realized, I've forgotten my sword!"

...what? Alexander wasn't sure if he had heard right.

"Silly me~" Shi conks himself on the head playfully, his tongue sticking out. Alexander had a feeling he would not be making it out alive.

* * *

**Well...this doesn't look good for Alexander...**

**Now I'm gonna explain a few things.**

**The O that Dulio made with his hands means correct. In certain Asian countries, teachers draw circles to mean correct and crosses when its incorrect. **

**The Liliana that Dulio mentions is in fact Liliana Kranjcar. The soup is...well I think you all know how Ariana's soup tastes like...**

**Next chapter, we get to see Dulio fight against Shi, with Shi not having a sword.**

**Please Review!**

**Daemon**


	7. Chapter 3

**Kuoh Academy, Old Building Exterior.**

Dulio lands in front of the building. Towering over him is the mysterious apparition that fired the beam at the Devils. Upon closer inspection, Dulio notes that the apparition's skeleton has an uncanny resemblance to a certain being that he had fought in the past. The mutual enemy of both Shiva and Indra. The demonic entities known as Asuras.

"Huh...I thought all remnants of were destroyed." Dulio mutters to himself, summoning a sword of ice. Admittedly, the apparition in front of him did not have the 8 arms and 3 heads of a fully-grown Asura...however the basic skeleton is definitely visible. "If they're alive, then this doesn't bode well..." The words barely leave his mouth before the apparition begins to fade away. At the same time, a lazy voice calls from the ruined building.

"Hellooooo? Are you Dulio~? The [Joker] of the Angels?" The voice asks. "If you are~ I'm Shi, of [Testament]."

"[Testament]?" Dulio remembers a chance meeting a few years ago, where a certain grey eyed boy had said the same thing. "So you know Adam then?" The voice is silent. As Dulio watches, a figure darts out from the ruins and drops to the ground in front of him.

"Adam...You've met Adam?" Dulio nods. The figure, a boy no older than sixteen, laughs.

"What's so funny?" Dulio asks.

"You met the [Grey-eyed] Adam?"

"Yes." Dulio replies, recalling the piercing grey eyes that the boy had possessed.

"But that's impossible." The figure, who Dulio had realized was Shi, exclaims. "Adam never shows himself to anyone unless he wants to! And, no offense intended, I doubt he would show himself to you."

"He was quite surprised when I spoke to him." Dulio muses, remembering the meeting. "Adam was quite an awkward kid."

"Yeah, he is..." Shi also muses, staring at the sky.

Above them, watching from the ruins of the building, Alexander watches as the two men converse, having forgotten their original intention of fighting to the death. The idea that idiocy is directly proportional to power briefly crosses Alexander's mind as he continues to watch the two men chat.

**Lilith, City Centre.**

The Gremory, the Bael, the Sitri and the Agares, along with many other [High] to [Ultimate]-class Devils and Angels, are seated in a massive stadium somewhere in Lilith. According to Grayfia-san, this was a meeting to discuss the threats that had been sent to us.

"We've finally found out who we're up against." Sensei addresses the crowd. Next to him, the 4 Maou, as well as Michael, are seated. "Thanks to information from Cross-Rail, as well as the various Magical Institutions located in Pantheons worldwide, we've been able to draw a fairly accurate picture of the organization that has threatened all of us." Sensei's face is extremely serious. "And, needless to say, it isn't a nice one."

"Indeed. I don't think I've ever seen such a dangerous organization since Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction." Michael adds. His face, which normally has a smile, is also serious. In fact, every face around the table, even that of Levia-tan, is completely serious. "Even the Grigori pale in comparison." I notice Sensei twitch slightly at that last comment.

"Moving on." Sirzechs-sama interrupts, obviously noticing the increase in tension at the table. "We have, thanks to information from Cross-Rail, the Magician's Guild and Royal Arsenal, found out the name of the organization who obtained Incinerate Anthem. The name of this organization is [Revelation]. While I'm sure this name means absolutely nothing to you, I'm sure the next one will."

The next one? I could tell that the others in the room had no idea what Sirzechs-sama is talking about. "[Testament]." Immediately, cries of alarm echo throughout the room. I could hear many Devils and Angels begin to argue furiously.

"Calm down!" Michael shouts. The room immediately falls silent. "We all know what [Testament] did! But now they've returned with reinforcements. So we have to deal with it."

"Is it true that the [Demon's Bane] is involved with [Revelation]?" A devil woman asks.

"Yes," Sirzechs-sama admits. "Blake is confirmed to be working with [Revelation]. In fact, we believe that he is the link between the members of [Revelation] and the members of [Testament]." I hear Devils curse upon hearing this. I knew that Blake was infamous, but this was ridiculous. I could see some Devils were actually quaking in fear from hearing Blake's name.

"I thought [Testament] was destroyed during the Great Purge?" An Angel women asks.

"So did we. But unfortunately, it seems as if the 7 core members escaped before we could kill them." Sensei answers.

"So [The Seven] are still alive? And we have to fight them again?" Sensei falls silent. I can tell from the atmosphere in the room that [The Seven] must consist of incredibly dangerous individuals.

"Yes." This time Sirzechs-sama answers. "[The Seven] of [Testament], consisting of the undisputed strongest humans in existence, still live. And they're out for vengeance. But not just against us. Their goal is the complete annihilation of anything even vaguely magical. A world without Gods. This is [Testament]'s vengeance against us."

The room falls silent, only for Michael-sama to suddenly call out.

"Has anyone seen Dulio?"

**Kuoh Academy, Sports Field.**

"Heh." Shi smiles, suddenly remembering his original goal. "Dulio. The Joker of the Angels. It's a real honor to fight you."

"...Swordsman of the Left." Dulio replies, also having remembered that it was an enemy, not a friend, that stood before him. "I've heard of you as well."

"I'm happy to hear that." Shi moves his left foot backwards and enters a combat stance. "Unfortunately, I happened to forget my sword at home. So I'll be ending this quickly if you don't mind."

"How can a swordsman fight without his sword?" Shi's answer was to increase his Touki to such an extent that Alexander could see the ground quiver with anticipation.

"A true Swordsman-" Suddenly, Shi is thrusting at Dulio's throat, his right hand a spear. "-is a sword."

"...Interesting." Dulio's hand grabs Shi's hand-spear, stopping the fingers an inch from his face. "A good try. But ultimately, a swordsman without a sword is simply a man. Ice Age." A arctic wind blew around Shi, immediately freezing him. Alexander watches, his jaw slack. A member of [Testament], the strongest in all of [Revelation], had just been beaten. The power of the Joker of the Angels, the wielder of [Zenith Tempest], is no laughing matter.

"Wow. That was cold~" The voice of Shi says from behind Alexander. "[Zenith Tempest] is a scary Sacred Gear~." Alexander spins around. Other than a slight blue tint to his skin, Shi looks completely unharmed.

"Hmmm." Dulio scratches his head. "You're pretty strong aren't you?"

"As are you." Shi replies. "To block my [Love Tap, Spear Version] is incredibly impressive."

"Fufufufufufu." Dulio smiles. "Indeed, it is an attack to be feared." Behind him, an incredible build-up of lightning is noticeable. "[Grand Lightning]!"

A lightning bolt falls from the sky, crashing into the space that Shi was just standing in. Alexander feels the intense heat scorch his back. Judging from the heat, he guessed the lightning bolt had fallen mere inches from his body. To be able to control the accuracy of lightning to this degree...What kind of monster is Dulio?

"Nyah~ That was intense yo!" Shi replies happily. "Without a sword, I'm definitely going to lose~"

"Shall I give you one then?" Dulio asks, a holy sword appearing in his hand. "If the fight isn't fair, it isn't interesting."

"Nah~It's alright~" Shi begins to draw seals in the air. "You're really nice and all, but I need to win~ So...sorry~" Suddenly, space begins to distort. "Come out and play, Mor-Mor!" A heavily armored knight steps out from the distortion. Dressed in obsidian armor, the knight wields a spear in one hand and a tower shield in the other. Alexander could feel the knight's aura. It was disgusting. Twisted and black, there is no doubt of the knight's identity. Only one Knight in history could have such a hate-filled aura.

"Mordred." Dulio murmurs. "The Black Knight, the Betrayer. To command him would mean-" Shi laughs, cutting Dulio off.

"Wow~You're actually quite perceptive~" Shi smiles. "You're right of course~I am the possessor and master of _that_. By extension, I am also the master of Mordred. But I wouldn't worry too much about that~You should be more worried about the weapon that Mor-Mor is wielding~The legendary spear of his father, stolen from his deathbed, Rhongomyniad~"

Alexander looks at the spear that Mordred is holding. Resembling a lance more than an actual spear, Rhongomyniad is releasing an intense holy aura, which contradicts the hate that is being released by Mordred.

"So that's where the legendary weapons went. Both of them are in the possession of [Testament]." Dulio's relaxed personality is gone. It appears that the appearance of Mordred and Rhongomyniad has forced him to take the situation seriously. "I can't let you leave then. I need to reclaim these weapons for the Alliance."

Dulio raises his hand, causing the sky above us to darken. At the same time, Shi makes a motion with his immediately takes a battle stance, his spear pointed at Dulio.

The tension between the two parties is so strong that Alexander swears he could cut it with a knife.

And, without any warning whatsoever, the battle begins.

"[God's Great Lightning]!" Dulio cries, bringing his hand down. A lightning bolt, many times larger than the [Great Lightning] that Dulio originally used, comes crashing down from the heavens.

"Mordred! Anti-Lightning formation!" Shi roars. Mordred immediately stabs his lance into the ground. The lightning, attracted the metal, runs through the lance and into the ground.

"Now! Transfer power to me!" Mordred grabs the lance and points it at Shi, who grabs the tip. The lightning from [God's Great Lightning] flows through the lance and into Shi's body, super-charging him.

"[Gale of Heaven!]" Dulio waves his hand. A powerful winds hits Mordred and Shi, blowing them off the building. Even Alexander, who wasn't the original target, gets swept into the air. "[Tears of the Saint]!" A torrential rainstorm immediately assaults Shi and Mordred. Alexander, on the other hand, crashes onto the ground outside the Old School Building.

"Guh!" Shi is on his knees, the weight of the millions of raindrops forcing him to his knees. "Discharge!" The electricity that Shi had absorbed is released into the atmosphere, vaporizing the rain immediately. "Mordred!" Shi gasps. "Take him out now!"

Mordred immediately jumps in the air, his lance posed to strike Dulio through the chest.

"Useless." Dulio flaps his wings, flying 10 feet higher, Mordred's strike passes below him. "[Winds of the North]." Mordred's is immediately encased in ice. Alexander watches as the knight plummets to the ground.

"Urgh..." Shi stands up slowly. He had landed about five meters away from Alexander after the rain attack. Alexander could see that he hadn't escaped from the rain unscathed. "You're power is no lie."

"Is that all? I'm disappointed." Dulio doesn't have a scratch on him. "I expected, from all the hype, that you'd be far stronger than this." Shi laughs.

"It's not that I'm weak. It's just that you're too strong." Shi is lying on the ground. "Alexander-" Shi calls out, his hand stretching towards the sky. "-finish-finish the job." With that, Shi's hand goes limp and falls to the ground.

"You've got to be kidding." Alexander looks at Dulio, completely unharmed from his fight with Shi. "You've got to be fucking kidding."

**Well...looks like Shi's out for now...I wonder how Alexander is going to hold out against Dulio? And it seems like [Testament] is rather infamous among the Alliance. Another members been revealed as well! [Gray eyed] Adam. Yes, this is the same [Gray eyed] one mentioned by Takamichi a few chapters back. **

**Please review!**

**Daemon.**


	8. I am so bored

_Huh...So Magic doesn't work here. Well...I suppose that strictly isn't correct. It's more like Magic can't affect the prison. It still works fine within the prison. Fuck this is annoying._

_Damn you King of the End! Where the fuck did you find this thing anyways?! _

_And how the fuck did I fall into this damn thing anyway?!_

_...Stupid fucking shit..._

_Man its so boring here...I wonder what he's up to outside anyways?_


	9. Chapter 4

**Gremory Mansion Interior, Lilith.**

"Hello." A familiar blond and black haired man greets us. "My name is MacGregor Mathers. Sirzechs-sama has assigned me to be your bodyguards until the current crisis is over."

"Hello Mathers-san." Buchou greets him, as does the rest of her peerage. "It's been a while hasn't it?" Mathers immediately bows in reply.

"Yes ma'am. I believe the last time we met was when Millicas-sama visited you?" I remember that well. Kiba and I sparred against Millicas, as well as met Sirzechs-sama's entire peerage. It was also when I received my familiar Ryuuteimaru.

"Hello Nii-sama!" A small boy with red hair runs from behind Mathers-san and hugs me.

"Millicas!" I laugh and pat his head. "It's been a while hasn't it?" Millicas nods, his head buried in my stomach.

"Humph~" Rias crosses her arms, a look of pretend anger on her face. "You greet Issei but not me?" Millicas immediately detaches himself from me and runs over to Rias.

"Hello Onee-sama!" Rias smiles and pulls Millicas into a hug.

"Hello Millicas. I hope you've been well." Rias' voice is warm and loving.

"I hope we're not interrupting." A voice interjects from behind me. I turn around to see Sairaorg-san and Kaichou standing by the door.

"No of course not!" Rias motions for them to come in. "Since we're all here, why don't we have tea together?"

"I'll take my leave then ma'am." Mathers-san turns to leave. "I'll leave you to enjoy your-"

"What are you talking about? You'll be joining us as well!" Rias fold her arms, a picture of stubbornness. It's really cute. "And no _I'm simply a bodyguard, so its inappropriate to eat with you_ excuse. You're eating with us, or I'll have my brother order you to eat with us." Mathers-san looks at Rias for a moment, a bemused expression on his face.

"Hahahaha!" Mathers-san lets out a laugh. "When you put it that way, I have no choice to obey. But please, at least let me make the tea!"

The Gremory family is truly an exceptional family, treating their servants so kindly.

**Tibetan Plateau.**

"You ready?" Takamichi asks Blake.

"Yes." Blake answers. Both of them are wearing black [Revelation] outfits. The only difference was that Blake's had the mark of [Testament] on his while Takamichi's was blank. "How is [Incinerate Anthem] stabilizing?"

"Well enough." Takamichi looks at the back of his right hand. A faint outline of a cross is barely visible. "Though I am nowhere near achieving Balance Breaker."

"You expect too much of yourself." Blake checks the pack strapped to his back. "There is no way you'll be able to access [True Purification] after only a few days."

"But its necessary for the task at hand isn't it?" Blake shakes his head.

"I can manage alone for now." Blake grabs a rifle from the rack near the door. "Concentrate on stabilizing the Gear first. We'll worry about Balance Breaker later."

"Ha~Do you really think you should be so chill about this?" A new voice asks. Both Blakd and Takamichi spin around. A boy, that neither of them had noticed when they had first entered the room, waves at them. "[Grayed Eye] Adam at your service."

"I remember you." Takamichi is the first to speak. "You were at the Gravekeeper's Palace."

"You saw me?" Adam scratches his head. "I don't remember showing myself to anyone when I was last on Mars."

"I almost didn't notice you. If you hadn't defended against Fate's attack, I would never have realized you'd been there." Adam shrugs.

"Whatever." Adam walks over. His eyes, piercing gray, are the only noteworthy feature of his face. "I'm only here to tell you that both Mark and Cartwright, as well as Shi, have been scrambled to support [Revelation]."

"And what about you and Law?" Adam shrugs again.

"Daemon told us that we could do whatever we wanted. Law is still with him, but I'm sorta just floating around the place~"

"-Did you just say Daemon?" Takamichi asks. At the same time, Blake smacks Adam across the head.

"You fucker! We're suppose to keep his identity secret!"

"Ooops~Ah well, he would have found out eventually." But Takamichi wasn't listening. It took Takamichi a moment to realize his hands were shaking. It wasn't surprising.

Daemon is an infamous name. Admitadly, it was also a type of magical creature, a humanoid creature not unlike a guardian angel. But in this context, the name Daemon belonged to a certain being. A being who has slain countless [God]-class beings. A being who's name very name is associated with Deicide.

A [Devourer of Gods].

Daemon Levi.

* * *

**The leader of [Testament] is finally revealed! And its...me? :D **

**Yes I'm egotistical like that. Daemon Levi, the [Devourer of Gods], has now been officially revealed! **

**The chance of him actually physically appearing anytime soon though, is pretty low. **

**I'm also going to take this chance to mention a few things.**

**1) Daemon, Shi, Alexander and pretty much all members of [Testament] and [Revelation] are OCs. I made them up myself.**

**2) The two "Prison" chapters are not me ranting (Well, not entirely). They actually have story significance. **

**3) The abilities of the Sacred Gear Incinerate Anthem is completely made by me. I actually have no idea what it actually does within the DXD universe, mainly because it hasn't actually appeared yet. Dulio and the later appearing Slash Dog's Sacred Gear Abilities will also be made up by me, since I don't know the exact specifics other than Dulio manipulating weather and Slash Dog's being something to do with wolves.**

**Thank you for your continued support! Review and Fave please!**

**Daemon**


	10. Chapter 5

**Old School Building Ruins.**

Alexander, without a second to spare, immediately summons the apparition.

"Oh. So you're the one who I sensed." Dulio raises his hand, summoning countless spears of light. "The power of the Asura must be removed."

"Heh." Alexander laughs, knowing full well he's dead. "Don't think I'm going to go down without a fight."

"I'm aware of that." Dulio replies, bringing his arm down. The spears immediately home onto Alexander's location. "Not that it will make much difference either way."

"Don't fuck with me!" Alexander roars. "[Demise Manifestation: Left Face of the Beast]!" A lion's head grows on the apparition's single hand. "Fire!" The beam engulfs not just Dulio, but the spears as well.

"Not bad." Dulio's voice speaks from within the beam. "But not good enough." Above Alexander, a gigantic iceberg appears. "[Freeze Crash]." The iceberg falls directly onto Alexander. If it wasn't for [Demise Manifestation], he would have died immediately. Even with the armor, Alexander could feel the apparition straining to remain in existence.

"Guh!" Alexander falls onto one knee. The iceberg above him was slowly increasing in weight as Dulio froze the water in the air into ice. Alexander knew that armor would not last much longer. "So this is my limit huh?" Alexander mutters bitterly to himself. "No where strong enough to reach the status of [Testament]."

"Oh I don't know~" A very familiar voice says next to Alexander. "I'm sure that with a little training, you'll get there eventually~!" A flash of light follows, before the weight of the ice disappears. Alexander watches, flabbergast, as a rain of ice cubes falls around him. Shi had slashed the entire iceberg into tiny pieces without Alexander even noticing.

"So you've found your sword?" Dulio asks as he floats in the air.

"I never lost it." Shi answers. His voice has changed. Instead of the playful and air-headed tone, it was soft and powerful. "I apologize for playing dead, but I wanted to see the full extent of Alexander's power." Shi smiles at Alexander. "You did well. Even for [Testament], fighting Dulio by ourselves is something we would avoid. Now sit back and relax." Shi raises his hand's. In his right hand is the spear known as Rhongomyniad. In his left hand, a thin black blade that Alexander had never seen before.

"So that's Mordred's true form." Dulio murmurs. "How ironic. The Betrayer's true form is in fact the Blade of Peace, Clarent." The [Blade of Peace], Clarent? Alexander jolts in surprise.

"Clarent was originally a Holy Sword with power on par with Caliburn, Excalibur and Durandal. Unlike the destructive powers of the others however, Clarent was a blade that specialized in the art of [Blessing]. Those who were blessed by it would be cured of illness, as well as doubts and worries. It was truly a [Blade of Peace]." Shi explains. "But it was corrupted when it spilled the blood of its wielder, Arthur Pendragon. From then on, Clarent was known as the Coward's Blade. It's power changed as well." Clarent's aura suddenly flares up. It's hate filled and destructive, identical to that of Mordred's, but on a far larger scale.

"Indeed." Dulio summons a holy sword in his right hand. "The power to cause misfortune and destruction to whatever it touches. Anything, both magical and physical, will go on a rampage when touched by the blade." Dulio points the holy sword at Shi. "[Swordsman of Love and Peace] seems to be a rather ironic nickname, considering the weapon you hold causes hatred and chaos." Shi shrugs.

"Weapons are just tools. It's how you use them which counts." Shi enters a combat stance, with Clarent above his head and Rhongomyniad pointed directly at Dulio.

"That's true." Dulio admits, summoning a shield onto his left arm. "But, regardless. I'm still going to destroy you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Shi replies, the feral grin of a beast plastered. Dulio, in kind, had the same grin plastered on his face.

Alexander could feel the tension between the two rocket up. There was no doubt in his mind. This fight would only end when one of them was dead.

"In the name of [Testament]!" Shi roars.

"In the name of Heaven!" Dulio shouts at the same time!

"I, the [Swordsman of the Left], willingly throws myself into the chaos of war!"

"I, a soldier of Heaven, will wage this Crusade!"

"May my skill stand superior to all!" Upon finishing his chant, Shi's battle aura flares up.

"May the Seraphs bless me in this Holy War!" Dulio's aura also increases, until it stands equal with Shi's.

**Hehe...This was suppose to go at the beginning of Chapter 4, but I guess something went wrong...sorry.**

**Anyways, the (actual) battle between Dulio and Shi has now begun. **

**Have fun reading!**

**Review and PM me if you have any questions or improvements.**

**Thank for reading!**

**Daemon**

**PS: Yes, the Daemon Levi mentioned in the story is in fact me. As they say, its far more fun to be in the story then just observing it! Don't worry though, Daemon's abilities are not to warp the reality of the story. It wouldn't be fun if he was insanely OP.**


	11. Chapter 6

Alexander couldn't describe what he is seeing. The fight between Shi and Dulio is beyond intense. It is a true battle between legends.

"[Freeze Crash]!" Dulio cries, summoning a massive iceberg above Shi's head.

"[War Lance of Du Lac]!" Shi stabs upwards with Rhongomyniad. A gigantic hole appears in the iceberg. With a _crack_, the entire iceberg explodes into tiny pieces.

"[Heat Wave]!" Dulio waves his hand, assaulting Shi with a blast of burning wind. Temperatures soar to hundreds of degrees Celsius. Alexander, who isn't the target of the attack, can feel the intense temperatures even through [Demise Manifestation]. Anyone of the receiving end of the attack would be seared from the inside out as the water within their bodies evaporated.

"[Flawless Shield of Galahad]." Shi murmurs. A blue shield envelops him, defending him from the heat. "[Pure Blessings of Guinevere]." Rhongomyniad flashes once. At the same time, Alexander feels his exhaustion and weakness flow away, replaced with pure strength.

"[Round Table]." Dulio is completely unaffected by the strain of using so many attacks in rapid succession. "Rhongomyniad's special ability. It allows the wielder to use the special techniques of every member of the Knights, as well as the King and Queen themselves. Truly both a powerful and versatile ability."

"Glad you think so." Shi also seems unaffected by the strain of using multiple abilities.

"But its weakness is the strain it puts on its user. The abilities are, after all, the strongest of their respective users. The fact that you had to use Rhongomyniad's healing ability already shows the amount of strain you're under."

"You know what-" Shi suddenly appears in front of Dulio. "-you talk waaay too much." Shi, faster than Alexander could even see, stabs Rhongomyniad deep into Dulio's abdomen.

"[Supreme War Lance of Du Lac]."

As expected of the [Joker] of the Angels, Dulio is incredibly fast. In the split second before Rhongomyniad activated its technique, Dulio throws himself backwards, escaping the lance, before throwing himself to the left. Alexander watches as Dulio's right arm is blasted into nothingness.

"May my spirit be reborn! Infuse my weapon with power!" Shi cries. Immediately, his battle aura flares even higher. "I, the [Swordsman of the Left], wager my life on this next strike!"

"Tch!" Dulio struggles to regain control of his body. Losing his right hand has effected his ability to fly properly.

"[The King's Final Slash]." White light pours out of Rhongomyniad. Alexander could feel the very atmosphere distort as Shi summons the power of Rhongomyniad. "The Ruler of England, bless my spear with your presence!"

"[Zenith Tempest], [Balance Breaker: Bringer of a Thousand Storms]!" Lightning immediately shrouds Dulio, creating an impenetrable shield. "[Descent of God!] The sky darkens and the acrid smell of ozone fills the air.

Alexander immediately infuses [Demise Manifestation] with all his remaining mana. There is no doubt in his mind that when the dust cleared, nothing will remain of the school.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Boom._

**Outskirts of Kuoh Academy.**

The old man had walked the same road every single morning. Around the block, past Kuoh Academy, then back to his house. A regular routine that the man enjoyed. Only this time, something different happened.

The old man had to admit that there had been some unusual people coming and going through the school. A red-haired foreigner and a grey haired maid could be seen every time there was a parent gathering. Occasionally, the smooth-talking salesman that the man's wife loved would be seen outside the school, conversing with students and being addressed as Sensei. The most unusual thing however, was the 20 something year old woman wearing a magical girl cosplay suit.

This was, however, the first time the old man had seen a column of light explode from the school and ascend into the sky.

As the man watches the solid pillar of light, he hears a crack. The school building's are cracking! As the man watches, the entire building begins to crack, before shattering into pieces. Behind the illusion is a wasteland of ash. At the centre of the wasteland, two figures are standing.

**Kuoh Academy Ruins**

Shi stabs the spear into the ground. His face, ashen and drenched in sweat, only shows the exhaustion he's feeling. Dulio on the other hand, is completely composed, with no sign of injury and strain, save for his missing right hand.

"You're something else." Dulio says. "Even when faced with my [Balance Breaker], you placed the safety of the others above your own."

"Ha-ha." Shi laughs weakly. "So much for my _Unknown Hero_ attempt. But to think I'd spend all my power just to re-direct your attack upwards. [Bringer of a Thousand Storms] is definitely in a class in its own. As expected of the second strongest [Longinus]."

"But still." Dulio summons a sword. "Why didn't use Clarent during our battle?"

"Be-because." Shi pants. "I promised not to unless in dire circumstances."

"Is Clarent really as powerful as you make it out to be?"

"Yes." Shi answers without hesitation. "If I used it, this fight would have been a one sided slaughter."

"Interesting..." Dulio thinks to himself for a moment. "I would love to fight you again, but you're too dangerous to keep alive." A spear of light, many times larger than normal, appears in Dulio's hand. "It was fun while it lasted, Swordsman."

"Fuckkkkk." Shi groans, getting to his feet. "I guess I don't have a choice...sorry Daemon, but it seems like I can't keep my promise." Suddenly, Shi grabs Rhongomyniad and with one deft movement of his hand, crushes it. The resulting explosion of light sends Dulio, and Alexander's unconscious body, flying backwards.

"May war and hatred descend! Clarent, hear my cry!" Shi screams.

Dulio flaps his wings and rights himself. He hadn't expected Shi to destroy Rhongomyniad to buy himself time. It is rather impressive actually. "Huh. I wonder what surprise he has up his sleeve."

Dulio, being the [Joker] of Heaven, has access to the abilities of all the Holy Swords, including the Legendary blades Durandal, Caliburn, Clarent and Excalibur. But he is curious how Clarent's ability could be used effectively. The ability to cause magic to go berserk sounds like a double-edged sword. And yet Shi is considered to be among the strongest beings on the Earth. Dulio could feel his hair rise in anticipation of fighting against the Swordsman.

"[Havoc]." Shi's voice calmly says. Suddenly, a black sphere explodes outwards, immediately engulfing Dulio. Dulio braces himself for an attack, but it doesn't come. Instead, his surroundings turn monochrome, with everything being either black or white. A surreal battlefield. "Are you ready, [Joker]?" Shi's voice asks. Dulio looks at him. His entire body is composed of either black or white. In his right hand, Dulio can see Clarent. The blade is pure black, the purest, darkest black that Dulio has ever seen.

"Yes, Swordsman." Dulio replies, raising his hand to summon a sword. "I'm ready-" Before Dulio could finish his sentence, a gigantic sword 10 meters long suddenly materializes out of nowhere, far larger than then one Dulio had attempted to summon. Dulio, surprised at the sudden appearance of such a sword, loses his concentration, causing the blade to explode in a shower of light. Dulio, bracing himself for the drain of mana from such a large technique, is surprised when nothing happens. "What the fuck-"

"Feeling the strain?" Shi asks, his blade swinging downwards in a deadly arc.

"Kuh! [Wind Barrier]!" A blast of wind changes Shi's sword's course, causing the blade to narrowly miss Dulio's throat. At the same time, Dulio feels his mana plummet. "What-what-" Dulio pants. The [Wind Barrier] is a low level technique of [Zenith Tempest]. The drain of mana should be unnoticeable to someone of Dulio's caliber. And yet Dulio is already panting, his body taxed to the limits of his endurance.

"Huh. It seems like today isn't your lucky day." Shi spins his blade slowly in a circle. "Clarent doesn't seem to like you too much."

"This-ability-" Dulio coughs. The strain of [Wind Barrier] is a lot more than he originally thought. "-causes-magic-to-fluctuate-wildly?" Shi nods. Dulio laughs. "What-an-annoying-ability."

"You can see why I'm known as the [Swordsman of Love and Peace]." Shi places the blade of Dulio's throat. "Its through the [Fear] and [Chaos] generated by Clarent that I bring [Love] and [Peace]. After all, when faced with a force that can reduce your techniques to nothing, who wouldn't bow their heads in submission?"

"To rule with fear." Dulio laughs. Some of the mana he lost during the conflict has returned. But only marginally. Dulio knows full well that if he activates another technique, there is a chance it will kill him. The [Chaos] generated by Clarent is a powerful tool that sows seeds of [Fear] within its targets. But at the same time, it is a randomized process. So long as luck favors Dulio, it is entirely possible that Clarent would enhance the technique Dulio uses. "The method of Tyrants."

"In a world full of [Chaos], only the strong can win." Shi replies, raising the sword high.

"But everyone knows [Luck] favors the brave." With that, Dulio waves his hand. "[Gods's Great Lightning]!" Dulio feels the last of his mana leave him. He knows full well that only time will tell whether or not Clarent had decided to drain him or spare him. A massive lightning bolt falls from the heavens and strikes Shi, engulfing him in blue electricity. At the same time, Dulio braces himself for the drain.

It doesn't come.

**The Dulio vs Shi fight is coming to its conclusion! Clarent's ability has finally been revealed! **

**Will a [Swordsman] or a [Joker] fall? I'll (probably) reveal this next chapter.**

**Thank you for your continued support!**

**Comment and Review!**

**Daemon**


	12. Chapter 7

**Tibetan Plateau.**

"What an annoying person." Blake mutters. Adam had disappeared soon after delivering the new orders to Blake and Takamichi. A change of plans has been initiated. Blake and Takamichi are now heading to Kuoh Academy, where they are to rendezvous with Alexander and Shi.

"He is rather eccentric." Takamichi agrees. "But I have a feeling he notices more then he admits." Blake shrugs.

"Whatever. Where are the other [Revelation] members?"

"They're waiting for us at the exit. Adam briefed Raphael and Ingrid beforehand."

"Mmmm I will admit he's efficient." Takamichi and Blake walk in silence for a while, before Takamichi asks the question that's been on his mind for a while.

"Blake."

"Yes?"

"Why does [Revelation] work in teams? If you're all [Ultimate] or [God] class, wouldn't it be more efficient to work solo and complete multiple tasks at the same time?"

"You're right, it would be more efficient. Unfortunately, it would also mean a higher casualty rate." Takamichi raises an eyebrow at the last comment.

"Are the missions so dangerous that even [Ultimate] and [God] class can die if they're sent alone?"

"No. But when did I ever say [Revelation] consisted of [Ultimate] and [God] class? It would be a stretch to say that they're even [Ultimate] class."

"But Alexander is a Campione isn't he?"

"In name, yes. In reality, no." Blake sighs. "[Revelation] has killed a God before. But it took the full power of their top six members to do so. Alexander, Raphael, Ingrid, Elizabeth, Sebastian and Nicholas. Those six took down the God Aeolus."

"The Keeper of Winds is dead?" Takamichi recalls the name. "But wouldn't that mean-?"

"No. And this is where you're all wrong. The Keeper of Winds is dead, and yet we don't have storms ravaging the globe continuously. Everything is fine. The reason people do not commit Deicide is because they fear the repercussions of the act. They fear that by doing so, they will unleash chaos onto the world. But it doesn't."

"So...killing Gods doesn't cause anything detrimental effects to the world?"

"Nope. None at all." Blake points to the ceiling. "Take the Sun for example. We all know its a massive star located in the centre of our solar system. But at the same time its supposedly Helios slash Apollo slash Ra. So if we kill all those Gods, would the sun disappear? No. Gods are simply beings who have the ability to bend reality to a degree much higher than any other being can. To put it bluntly, they're immensely strong, but none of them are an [Absolute Existence]. The fact that they can die is proof of this."

"I'm fairly certain that's blasphemy." Takamichi lights a cigarette. "Saying that Gods are not absolute and immortal."

"Pssh. Blasphemy." Blake laughs. "If we, humans, can kill Gods, doesn't that make us greater than them? If we use their logic and define Gods as [Absolute Existences], then by killing Gods, we should be considered Gods ourselves. But we aren't. We're human. It's the definition of the term God which is incorrect. Ultimately, Death will still claim them."

"But isn't Death a God?" Takamichi takes a deep drag on his cigarette. "Thanatos, the Grim Reaper, Anubis."

"They're personifications of Death. But true Death is an [Absolute Existence]."

"An [Absolute Existence]?" Takamichi asks. The term is unfamiliar to him.

"Death. Life. Infinity, Zero. Hope. Despair. Dreams. Creation. Annihilation. Order. Chaos. Destiny." Blake lists them quickly. "An [Absolute Existence] is something that effects everything. A concept that must exist. The Dragon Great Red is the [Absolute Existence] known as Dreams, while the Ouroboros Dragon is the [Absolute Existence] known as Infinity."

"So the...concepts known as [Absolute Existences] have actual forms?" Blake nods. "So there's a true form of Life and Death?" Blake shakes his head. "But you just said-"

"If you mean an actual form, as in a single form which represents either Life or Death, then no. But all living things are part of the [Absolute Existence] known as Life. At the same time, the [Absolute Existence] known as Death exists whenever something dies. Order is what makes makes 2 + 2 = 4. Chaos is what generates luck and miracles. Some [Absolute Existences] have physical forms, while others do not. But they are all present whenever something related to them happens."

"So if I dream, Great Red is actually with me?"

"...When you put it that way, its extremely creepy. But yes, that's correct."

"So he knows what I dream?"

"He _is_ what you dream. Great Red is all Dreams, and all Dreams are Great Red."

"This is...very confusing." Takamichi notices that his cigarette has gone out. "So [Absolute Existences] cannot be destroyed?"

"Yes."

"So if Great Red or Ophis decided to go on a rampage, we couldn't kill them?"

"We could, since we would only destroy the physical forms of the [Absolute Existences]. The concept would remain unaffected. However, killing the physical form is nigh impossible, as both Ophis and Great Red are among the strongest beings in existence."

"So what would we do if they do decide to go on rampage?"

"There is a method of containing [Absolute Existences]." Blake replies.

"How?" Blake smiles.

"That's classified." Blake stops walking. "We're here." In front of them, the door to the hanger stands. Blake taps a code into the keypad. With a creak, the doors to the hanger slowly slide open.

**Some important information in regards to the mechanics behind the world, especially in regards to why slaying Gods is possible. **

**BTW I've probably been swapping between present and past tense throughout the story. This is completely unintentional, as I am trying to write in present tense. I apologize if this is causing any confusion. **

**Review please!**

**Daemon**


	13. God-slaying 101

**Right. A quick explanation about the God-Slaying system in the story.**

**The two universes, that is Campione and Highschool DXD, which have God-slaying Systems, contradict each other.**

**Within Campione, Gods from Myth and Legend manifest themselves as Heretic Gods and lay waste to the world. They generally have a rather arrogant and condescending personality. Humans who slay them don't slay them exactly. Rather, they cause them to return to their respective myth and legend. The human then gains an [Authority], an ability which is usurped from the Heretic God. Humans with these [Authorities] are considered Campiones, or God-Slayers.**

**Within Highschool DXD, Gods are immensely powerful beings, but they are by no means immortal or invulnerable. Unlike Campione, Gods can exist within the mortal world without becoming Heretic Gods. A God's power is (hinted) to be connected to the number of humans who belive and have faith in them. Gods within Highschool DXD, as shown with the Abrahamic God, be permanently killed. They also age, so they can die of old age (eventually). Just because they die however, doesn't mean that their [System] disappears. Once the Abrahamic God died, the System he created remained in place even after his death (Though it is far weaker then before). **

**Within Revelation, the God-slaying system is a mix of both. Gods and other Mythological Heroes/Monsters ect. can be permanently killed if they exist within the Mortal Realm. At the same time, they can become Heretic (As shown in the case with Baraqiel and Alexander Gascoigne.) **

**If Gods are killed when in Heretic God mode, they are simply returned to their regular, non-Heretic form and the killer receives the title of Campione, as well as an Authority if Pandora wishes. However, if they're killed in their regular form, the God is permanently killed, with no hope of revival. The System that the God placed during life however, will remain in place even after the God dies.**

**When [Revelation] killed Aeolus, they killed him in his Regular Form. Thus, he isn't coming back. **

**Thank you for reading this explanation and I hope this clears up any questions!**

**Daemon**


	14. Chapter 8

**Kuoh Academy Exterior.**

"What the fuck!?" Raphael exclaims loudly. "What's that black shit!?"

"No idea." Ingrid reads the magical seals in front of her. "But it seems to be some sort of [Chaos]-based magic. But I've never seen [Chaos] this concentrated before..."

"[Chaos] magic? Now that's some cray cray shit woman!" Raphael spins his guns around his fingers. "You think its one of them [Absolute Existences]?"

"That's indeed [Chaos]." Blake's voice suddenly speaks from behind them. "But a [Chaos] of this density is Shi's doing."

"Blake. This man says he saw something." Blake turns around. Takamichi is leading a wizened old man towards him. "He claims that the school cracked like glass before shattering. Also, he said something about a pillar of light rising into the sky."

"Rhongomyniad." Blake mutters. "Judging from the holy energy concentration, I'm guessing Shi broke the spear."

"Rhongomyniad?" Ingrid's eyebrow furrows. "The Spear of King Arthur?"

"King Arthur?" Raphael butts in. "Didn't that dude have a really hot wife that cheated on him with his best friend?"

"Both of you shut up!" Blake glares at them. Both Raphael and Ingrid immediately clam up. "Right. We need to secure the area around the Academy and wait for Shi to finish."

"Why? Can't we just walk into the black thingie and tell him we're here?" Raphael asks, having already forgotten about Blake's order to shut up.

"If we do that, there's a chance our very existence will be erased from Time." Blake points at the black barrier. "[Havoc] is a barrier made of incredibly dense [Chaos]. Within the barrier, the [Chaos] being radiated from the barrier is weak enough so that it doesn't have any effect on physical form. However, if anything, physical or spiritual, touches the barrier, the [Chaos] energy will re-write their existence."

"Its that powerful huh..." Takamichi lights a cigarette. Next to him, the old man is shaking.

"Its [Chaos], one of the [Absolute Existences]. This level of power is to be expected." Blake sighs. "I wonder who Shi is fighting, to force him to go this far."

**Kuoh Academy Ruins.**

"Not bad." Shi slashes the lighting strike with Clarent. Immediately, the lightning crackles and fizzles out of existence. "How was it? Challenging [Death]?" Shi shivers. "Just imagining the feeling is exhilarating for me."

"You're sick." Dulio gasps. Even if the drain hadn't happened, Dulio's mana is near zero.

"Sick? No, I'm honest. The [Chaos] of war, I love it. The fact that at any moment, you can die? A situation where your luck, bravery and skill are the only things keeping you alive? That's when you know you're alive. The ultimate high." Shi spins Clarent around his hand. "And only in [Chaos] can you find this sort of feeling. That's why I want to extend the [Chaos] endlessly. To keep feeling this feeling."

"You're right. You aren't sick. You're insane." Dulio stands up. His legs feel like they're about to give out. But he knows that he cannot allow this maniac to live. "You're far too dangerous to keep alive."

"Perhaps." Shi admits. "Perhaps in my seeking of [Chaos], I've forgotten the death I spread in my wake..." Shi looks at his sword, before laughing. "Whatever. I'll kill who I want to. The only man who can stop me from walking my path...well he isn't here."

"Heh." Dulio laughs. He knows full well he is going to die. "So this is how I die huh."

"May the Lord have mercy on him, on the man whose soul is departing and cannot speak." Shi speaks softly. Dulio bows his head as Shi's sword slashes downwards.

"Huh." Dulio looks down. Clarent's blade has imbedded it into the ground below Dulio's neck. "Seems like [Chaos] has granted you a [Miracle]."

It took Dulio a moment to realize what had happened. At the moment of contact, Clarent had turned intangible, passing through Dulio's neck, leaving him unharmed. "How-" A wide smile appears on Shi's face. "-interesting! Very well!" With a wave of his hand, the barrier receded back into Clarent. "You live to see another day, [Joker]!" Shi spins around. "I need to go now. But-" Shi picks up the unconscious form of Alexander. "-[Chaos] blessed you, so I'm certain we'll fight again." Laughing loudly, Shi walks away with Alexander on his back.

**Gremory Mansion, Lilith.**

"4 of a kind." I say, placing my hand on the table.

"Guh! 3 of a kind!" Xenovia groans, showing her hand.

"...Fold." Aw! Koneko-chan has dud cards!

"Royal Straight Flush." Damnit Kiba! Don't put the cards down with that smile on your face!

"Arara." Akeno-sempai laughs. "Looks like Kiba-kun won again!" Guh! I can't believe his luck! Not just girls, but cards to!? Damnit God! Why are you so unfair!

"Hahaha!" Sean laughs. He's been watching the game from the sidelines. "Seems like even the legendary Dragon has things he can't do."

"Arrgh!" I hold my head in my hands. "Why!"

"This seems like fun." Oh! Takamichi-sensei is here. "How was the meeting by the way?"

"You weren't there?" Sean asks. Now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing Takamichi-sensei.

"I had other business to take care of." Takamichi-sensei replies. "I've been tracking the movements of a certain organization-"

"You mean [Testament]?" Buchou walks in. "[Death Specs] Takamichi, what is your connection to them?"

"What do you mean?" Takamichi-sensei asks, a smile still on his face. "Have I done something suspicious?"

"No." Buchou admits. "But to disappear right before an important meeting? That's very unusual-"

An explosion rocks the building, cutting her off. Outside, screams can be heard.

"Hmmm." Takamichi-sensei's smile hasn't left his face. Incredibly suspicious! "It seems like something bad is happening outside. Why don't you check?"

"...kuh." Buchou grits her teeth. She knows she can't do anything against Takamichi-sensei without evidence. "My servants, let's move!"

**Gremory Mansion, Lilith.**

Takamichi-sensei watches as the Gremory Peerage files out. He wonders why Blake wants him to act this way. This method of interaction only created more suspicion towards Takamichi.

"Takamichi-sensei." Sean is still in the room. "I can trust you right?"

"Sean-kun. If you stay out of our way, nothing bad will happen to you." Takamichi lights a cigarette. "Return to Cross-Rail now. If you stay here, you'll die."

"Takamichi-sensei..." A gun appears in Sean's hand. "So you're [Testament]."

"...don't do this Sean-kun." Takamichi's slides his hands into his pockets. "You can still get out."

"As the representative of Cross-Rail, I have a duty to protect the Alliance from all threats." Sean points the gun at Takamichi's head. "Even if its you."

"You really are like Negi-kun." Takamichi smiles a sad smile. "Always doing what you believe is just. I can't help but admire people like you." Before Sean could say anything, a powerful blow strikes him in the solar plexus, forcing the air out of his lungs. "And like Negi-kun, you hesitate to attack allies."

"Guh-" Sean gasps. His gun has fallen onto the ground, just inches away from his hand. With a deft kick, Takamichi kicks the gun out of the way. Sean looks Takamichi in the eye. "Ta-ka-mi-chi-" Before Sean can finish his sentence, Takamichi spins around and kicks him in the head. Sean hits the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry." Takamichi says, turning around and walking through the door.

**The Conclusion to the Joker vs Swordsman fight. (Well not really, I'm sure they'll cross swords again :D) **

**The beginning of [Testament] and [Revelation] attack on the Underworld.**

**Thanks for staying with me this far!**

**Daemon**


	15. Chapter 9

**Underworld. **

_Slap_

"Boogies." Alexander mumbles.

_Slap Slap_

"Giant boogies~" Alexander wiggles slightly, yet doesn't wake up.

"Fuck this!" Raphael loads a rubber bullet into his gun. With a single shot, Raphael fires point blank into Alexander's groin.

"GAH!" Alexander screams, clutching his groin as a severe pain runs throughout his entire body. "My balls!"

"See, that worked-" Before Raphael could finish, the giant hand of [Demise Manifestation] punches him, sending him flying backwards into a wall.

"Fuck!" Alexander gasps, looking around wildly. Four walls stare back at him. Save for the crater in one of them, they're identical with no personal effects whatsoever. Around him, Ingrid, Shi and Blake stand. "What the FUCK was that for Raphael?!"

"Calm down Alexander!" Ingrid whispers." We needed you awake and now you're awake!" Ingrid glances around nervously. "And please shut up. We're right now in the attic of a Devil household. Well, a former Devil household."

"They're dead?" Ingrid nods.

"Courtesy of Master Blake."

"That's enough." Master Blake pulls out a radio and listens for a moment. "The attack has begun. The [Revelation] soldiers have engaged the Devils on the main roads of Lilith. As they didn't expect this, the Underworld Defense forces are still being scrambled."

"So who are they killing?" Alexander asks.

"Innocents." Blake shrugs. "Unfortunately, we're hopelessly outnumbered. The only thing we can do to even the odds is to cause as much damage as possible. Whether they're innocent or not doesn't matter. We need to spread death and despair."

Alexander felt an unusual feeling grow in his stomach. It took him a moment to recognize it.

It was disgust.

"You know." Raphael butts in. "There is a chance that doing this will just piss them off more, meaning that when they find us, instead of killing us instantly, they'll torture us first."

"Well." Shi smiles. "We better not get caught then."

**Streets of Lilith.**

I run outside. In the streets, the sound of gunfire echoes off the buildings. As I watch, a Devil mother and her child run for cover, only to collapse to the ground. I immediately run over.

"No Issei!" I hear Rias cry. Suddenly, I hear a crack. I searing pain strikes my shoulder and I go down.

"Grah!" I roar, clutching my shoulder in agony. I hear the sound of lightning, followed by the sound of a man screaming. Suddenly, Asia is next to me, her healing light relieving the pain in my shoulder. "Fuck...this is the first time I've been shot."

"Issei-san!" Asia looks like she's about to cry. "Don't ever do that again! What if-what if the bullet-" Asia immediately begins to sob. "If-if you die, I don't know what I'd do."

"Asia-" I murmur, placing my arm around her. "I-"

"Get down!" Kiba-san suddenly screams. "Sword's Birth!" A shield of swords explodes from the ground. At the same time, the sound of heavy machine gun fire ensures, followed by the sound of metal striking metal. Kiba is suddenly standing above me. "Don't let your guard down! This isn't like our normal fights! Our opponents aren't going to meet us fist for fist!"

"Fire in the hole!" I hear multiple voices cry from behind the shield. Four circular objects soar over the shield.

"Fuck!" Kiba swears, summoning a sword. "Brace yourself!" With lightning fast slashes, Kiba cuts the grenades mid-air, while at the same time using magic to force the resulting explosions upwards. The sound however, is loud enough to cause my ears to ring. Almost immediately after the grenades however, the shield of swords breaks underneath the heavy gunfire. "Kuh-" Kiba gasps, having no time to summon another shield, places his sword in front of his face. Issei watches as bullets tear holes into Kiba's arms and legs. Luckily, his combat jacket protects his heart and other organs from the brunt of the damage.

"Kiba!" I scream. I try to stand up but immediately fall back to the ground. The gun wound still stings. "Kuh-" In front of me, the line of soldiers aim their guns again. I can't get up. Before they can fire however, a wave of Holy energy crashes into them, killing them instantly. At the same time, black bullets smash into the few remaining soldiers, tearing holes into them.

"Are you alright Issei?" Xenovia slides next to him. "Asia, don't heal Kiba yet! I need to remove the bullets from the wounds. If they heal over them-" Xenovia trails off. I look at Kiba's wounds. Instead of the small wound I got when the bullet went through my shoulder, Kiba's wounds look like the bullet had exploded inside his arm.

"Fuck!" Xenovia swore. "They're using hollow-point bullets!" Xenovia takes out a thin knife. "Here." Xenovia places a cloth in Kiba's mouth. "Bite this. I'm going to start removing the bullets now." Kiba nods once, his face ashen and sweat covered. Xenovia slid the knife into the wound and begun to pry the bullet out. Kiba's body begun to convulse slightly.

"Is he alright?" Buchou and Akeno-san ask. Both of them have their attacks primed and ready in case of another attack. Next to Xenovia, Koneko-chan is busy using her Senjutsu to numb Kiba's pain.

"He'll live." Xenovia mutters. "But I don't know if his body will retain its original speed. The bullets damaged a large number of his nerves."

"We'll need to bring him to a hospital immediately-" Before Buchou could finish, Akeno-san fires a lightning bolt down the street. An explosion, followed by screams.

"I'll cover you." Akeno-san's body is coated in her holy lightning. "Go quickly!" Buchou nods.

"Let's go!" Buchou bends down and picks up one of Kiba's shoulders. "Issei, can I ask you to stay with Akeno-san?" I nod.

"Ararara." Akeno-san smiles. "If Issei is here, I'm going to have to show-off a little."

"There they are!" I turn around. A team of soldiers has appeared at the other side of the street. "Open fire!"

I immediately activate my Balance Breaker, while Akeno-san summons her lightning dragon. I see the soldier's faces turn fearful. I smile.

It's payback time.

**Streets of Lilith.**

"Why did you let Dulio live?" Blake asks.

"Because Clarent didn't want to kill him." Shi shrugs. "It doesn't really matter either way."

"...are you stupid?" Blake barely restrains his urge to punch Shi in the face. "He's on the list of most dangerous FUCKING individuals to our plan! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM!?"

"Because Clarent didn't want to." Shi remains adamant. Blake feels his right hand burn with the desire to punch Shi in the face. "No other reason~"

"GAH!" Blake finally snaps, throwing a punch at Shi's face. "You SONUVABITCH!" Shi, without any effort, deftly catches Blake's punch.

"Why are you punching me?"

"Because you disobeyed Daemon's orders! We were told to kill anyone on that-"

"When I, no when we joined [Testament], Daemon told us one thing. _Do what you want, so long as its interesting._" He said that our own judgement, our opinion, is the most important thing. So long as we take responsibility for our actions, Daemon doesn't care what we do." Shi smiles. "That's why I decided to follow him. So long as we get from point A to point B, it doesn't matter how we do it."

"...teh." Blake covers his face with his hand, but Shi knows he's smiling. "I'll let it slide this time. Just don't fuck up again!" Shi laughs. Blake is always like this.

"Don't worry, I won't." Shi wraps his arm around Blake and pulls him in. "I wouldn't want you to complain to Daemon would I?"

"Shut up!"

"Hahahahaha!"

**The Invasion of the Underworld has now begun! :D **

**I think I'll take a break from writing the main story for a bit. There are some side stories I want to write in regards to Blake and the other members of [Testament], plus some things regarding members of the Alliance and the Gremory Peerage. We'll see...**

**Review and Comment!**

**Daemon**


	16. Demon's Bane Blake meets Daemon Levi

**Short Story: Blake's Meeting with Daemon**

**Some time before the Kuoh Academy treaty.**

**Unknown Battlefield.**

"Grah!" The Devil cries in agony as his arm is blasted off. "You fuc-"

"[Light Brigade: Skirmish]." Blake points his fist at the Devil. His fist immediately turns into light, before punching a hole straight through the Devil's head.

"Good work Blake." A woman dressed in nun's clothing calls. In her right hand, she holds a broadsword. In her left, the head of a Devil. Around her, the few remaining Exorcists look at Blake, fear and terror evident on their faces. Not surprising, considering that Blake is soaked in the blood of Devils. Blake touches his face, feeling the familiar feral smile he has whenever he fights.

"Thank you Sister Griselda." Blake looks around the battlefield. Devil and Exorcist corpses litter the ground. Though the overall winners were the Exorcist troops. "How many did we lose?"

"Twenty or so." Father Michaelis answers. Hailing from the French branch of the Exorcists, Father Michaelis had joined the team for the newest attacks against the Devil forces. "But we did annihilate the Devil forces."

"Oh I know!" Sister Griselda claps her hands together. "Why don't we celebrate in the nearby town? I hear they have amazing pastries!" The surviving Exorcists voice their agreement to her suggestion. Blake himself is looking forward to a good meal and a warm bed.

Little did he know that instead of the relaxing evening he envisioned, Blake would instead be meeting the man who would later be known as the [Devourer of Gods].

"We'll have three burgers, all medium-well. To drink, two gunners and one Coke please." The boy orders. He's got silver hair and a long scar running the length of his left cheek.

"Oh, and one creme brûlée as well please~" One of the boy's other companions, a black haired boy, asks in a carefree voice. For some reason, Blake feels his blood boil slightly upon hearing the black-haired boy's voice.

"Something wrong Blake?" Sister Griselda asks. "You seem tense."

"It's nothing." Blake replies. "Just felt a chill go down my spine." On the other table, Blake could hear the silver-haired boy berating the black haired boy for ordering desert before actually finishing the meal.

"Damnit Shi! You don't eat dessert before the actual meal!"

"Eh? But I want to eat the sweet thing first~"

"There's a specific [Order] when you have a meal! Appetizer, Main Course then Dessert!"

"That boy sounds extremely exasperated." Father Michaelis observes.

"Yeah. I'm glad I don't have to handle that guy." Blake takes a sip from his drink. "I think I'd kill him. Or myself."

"Hey Daemon!" The silver-haired boy turns to the third member of their party. "What do you think? Do you eat dessert first or the main course? The correct [Order] is to eat the main course, then the dessert, right? This way, you can enjoy the meal!"

"You shouldn't be so rigid Mark~" The boy called Shi smiles. "You shouldn't always follow the rules. It isn't interesting to do the same thing all time. The [Chaos] from variety makes life a lot more fun~"

"[Order]!"

"[Chaos]!"

"...WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" The boy called Daemon suddenly shouts. The two bickering boys immediately stop talking. Daemon sighs. "Anyways...to answer your question...do what you want, just take responsibility for your actions. Though personally..." Daemon smiles. "If I couldn't decide what to eat first, I would put my dessert into my main course and eat it together." Blake felt a bead of cold sweat make its way down his forehead. Across from him, Sister Griselda is stifling a laugh with her mouth.

"...ew." Mark answers. "That's gross man."

"I agree with Mark~" Shi replies. "I'm just gonna eat my dessert first."

Blake couldn't help but grin at the boy called Daemon. With that, the rest of Blake's meal passed pleasantly.

It was towards the end of the meal that it happened. As Daemon and his crew stood up to leave, Daemon suddenly walks over to Blake's table. As Daemon approaches, Blake feels his muscles subconsciously tense.

"You're Blake right?"

"Yes..." Blake answers, still wary. It turns out he has a right to be, as Daemon's fist crashes into his face, sending him flying backwards.

"What the fuck-" Both Sister Griselda and Father Michaelis stand up, but are immediately assaulted by Mark and Shi.

"Huh." Daemon looks at his fist. "That's odd...I thought you were suppose to be intangible. Yet you felt pretty solid."

"[Light Brigade: Skirmish]." Blake jumps up and throws his transformed fist at Daemon.

"Woah!" Daemon, in the split second where Blake's hand was transforming, side steps out of the way. Blake's fist smashes into the bar, splintering the wall. "That was dangerous! But that doesn't mean jack if you can't hit me!" Daemon fires a downward kick at Blake, who immediately turns his body intangible. The blow goes through Blake's body, smashing the table to pieces. "Huh...that's annoying-"

"[Light Brigade: Assault]." Blake's foot turns into light and he kicks at Daemon. This time, the blow hits him. However, instead of blowing a hole through Daemon, it instead sends him flying through the wall and outside. Blake immediately follows Daemon, jumping through the new hole and outside into the street.

"Not bad." Daemon is sitting on the ground. There isn't a single blemish on his body, not even a tiny bruise. Pretty good, considering Blake had just kicked him through a concrete wall. "The [Demon's Bane] is a fitting title."

"Who the fuck are you?" Blake asks. His entire body is tense, ready to react to Daemon's slightest movement.

"Daemon Levi." Daemon replies. "But you can call me boss, master, leader, king, so forth."

"...what?" Daemon smiles.

"You heard me! I've decided to make you my servant!" Daemon shows Blake a tiny patch of dust on his shirt. "Since you soiled my clothing, I think you're a pretty good candidate. Sorry about the sudden attack, but I just wanted to test your power."

"ARE YOU MENTAL!?" Blake snaps. "YOU DON'T JUST ATTACK SOMEONE RANDOMLY AND THEN TELL THEM THEY'RE YOUR SERVANT!"

"Eh? You don't?" Daemon looks genuinely surprised. "But I did it with those two and it worked fine." Blake turns around. Mark and Shi are standing outside the now ruined restaurant. There is no sign of Sister Griselda or Father Michaelis.

"Sorry about this." The silver haired boy known as Mark apologizes. "Daemon is actually quite normal, save when things he finds interesting are involved. Then he turns weird."

"Yup~He's quite eccentric in that way~" Shi laughs. "It's funny to watch though~"

"Where are Sister Griselda and Father Michaelis?" Blake asks. An inkling of fear begins to grow in his mind. Blake realizes that these three might actually be far stronger than he thought.

"Unconscious inside the restaurant." Mark answers. "Don't worry, we didn't hurt them."

Without realizing it, Blake feels a smile appear on his face. The hopelessness of the situation, the fact that he knew full well that he could never win...for some reason it made Blake happy.

"Hahahaha!" Daemon laughs. "I like that smile!"

"This one really is like us." Mark also has the same smile on his face. "Good choice Daemon."

"Hehe~" Shi giggles. "You like fighting too huh~I can see we'll get along great~" Blake remembers the feeling he had when he was fighting against the Devils. Hopelessly outnumbered, with only his skill and power keeping him alive. For Blake, it was only during this moment that he felt truly alive.

"If you get bored of fighting for Heaven." Daemon says, throwing a card onto the ground. "Go here. I'm sure you'll find it infinitely more interesting." Blake picks up the card. At the bottom of the card, a single address is printed. Above the card, written in large letters, is a single word.

[Testament]

**The appearance of Daemon! (Admittedly, this is in the past, so if he's still like this or not...well :D)**

**This story shows the unusual circumstances that Blake met Daemon, as well as Blake's first meeting with Shi. This is also the first time Mark is mentioned. As you can see, he is the complete opposite of Shi.**

**There were a few questions raised in response to the last chapter. This was: Since most of the Gremory Peerage have insane speed, shouldn't dodging bullets by easy? and Since Asia has the ability to heal, shouldn't Kiba's arm retain its original abilities? These are good questions and there are answers to each of them, which will be covered in the next chapter.**

**Thank You!**

**Review and Comment**

**Daemon**


	17. The fluttering of wings

_Man I'm bored. There is literally nothing to do here. Sometimes I make fire in an attempt to see what's in front of me, but all I see is darkness. Most likely because there isn't anything to illuminate._

_I occasionally hear what sounds like the beating of wings. _

_It fills me with [Hope]. So I'm not the only one in this prison. _

_Maybe I will get out of here._

_Eventually._


	18. Chapter 10

**Streets of Lilith.**

"Keep moving!" Rias Gremory orders her peerage. "We need to get Kiba to a hospital!" Next to her, Koneko is carrying Kiba's other shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Kiba says, wincing. "Back at the church, they-they used guns to execute us." A hidden trauma which affects Kiba to this day.

"I-I can heal him!" Asia says. "Why do we need to bring him to the hospital?! I just need two minutes!"

"I know that!" Xenovia is acting as the rear guard, keeping an eye out for any attackers. "But we can't be too hasty! The bullets that those attacker used are designed to blow up upon impact, releasing a large amount of shrapnel within its victim's body. Right now, there are hundreds of tiny slivers of metal imbedded inside Kiba-san's wounds. I can't remove them with my current tools."

"I've failed you." Kiba's head is down. "I have no right to call myself your [Knight]-"

"Shut up!" Rias shouts. "Sometimes, you fail! But that doesn't mean you're worthless! It means that you need to grow stronger!" Rias grabs Kiba's head and smashes her forehead onto his. "If you really think you're worthless, then carve this loss, this pain, onto your very soul! Turn it into a source of power, so that you may never feel this pain again! That is behavior fitting of a [Knight] of Gremory! Don't wallow in self-pity! Make it so that this never happens again! Become [The Knight of God-speed] Kiba Yuuto once more!"

"Heh." Kiba smiles. "Is that an order?"

"Yes." Rias removes her forhead from Kiba's. "This is an order from your master."

"Then I have no choice." Kiba's eyes flash with new resolve. "I will become the fastest [Knight] in history. I swear it on my name." Rias smiles.

"That's more like it!" Xenovia smacks Kiba's back, causing him to wince. "Opps."

"Ah!" Asia is flailing her arms around. "Xenovia-san, you shouldn't hit the patient!"

"Ah, sorry." Xenovia places her hands in front of her face.

"There they are!" A voice says from behind Rias. "Contact the boss! We've found priority targets 5, 6-" The man's orders were cut short when Xenovia, with inhuman speed, cuts him down. His subordinates quickly draw their sidearms, but are quickly killed, their blood flowing freely from Ex-Durandal's blade. Rias, having suddenly remembered that they were in a war zone, quickly begins to move.

"Wait!" Xenovia cries. She's looking at the outfits of the dead men. "There's a mark here..." With a quick slash, Xenovia cuts off part of the man's clothing. She then holds it up, allowing Rias to take a look.

A single stylized T.

"Kuh-" Rias suddenly realizes just how much danger the Underworld is in. "So [Testament] have made their move." Rias looks in the direction where Issei and Akeno are currently fighting. "Guys, make sure to stay safe." Rias murmurs her dearest wish. "I don't want anyone else to die."

"How very sweet." A familiar voice says. "Unfortunately, that's impossible. This is war child. People die." Takamichi walks down the road, his hands in his pockets, the ever-present cigarette hanging in his mouth. "And you're going to be one of them."

**Streets of Lilith.**

"Dragonshot!"

"Holy Lighting!"

The combination attack sends the few remaining attackers to their graves. By now, both Akeno-san and I are fully aware of our attacker's identity.

[Testament].

"I still can't believe the nerve of these people!" Akeno-sempai says. We're taking a break from the combat. It appears that [Testament] is attacking multiple locations at once, so they cant' send too many people into one location. Thus, we've been able to have a brief rest from the battle. "To attack us directly in the Underworld! Are they trying to kill themselves?"

"I don't know." I admit. "But they seem to be really powerful, so I don't think they'd attack unless they thought they had a chance of winning." Akeno-sempai sighs.

"It's true. [Testament] is extremely powerful. Even my Father speaks highly of their power."

"Baraqiel-sama knows about [Testament]?" Akeno-sempai giggles.

"Of course he does! And Baraqiel-sama? Really Issei? You can call him Baraqiel. He is going to be the future grandfather of your child." As expected from Akeno-san! She goes straight to the point! I haven't even thought of having a child with Rias yet! "And yes, my father knows about [Testament]. He fought with one of the [Seven] during the Great War."

"He did? Was it the [Demon's Bane]?" Akeno-sempai shakes her head.

"It was [God's Hand] Cartwright." Akeno-sempai answers. "I don't think he was a member back then, but my father always recalls the battle during our...sessions." I shudder. I'm fully aware of the "sessions" that Akeno-sempai and her father have. "According to my father, Cartwright was _the most annoying opponent he had ever faced_."

"Annoying? Not most powerful?" Akeno-sempai shrugs.

"He never went into detail, mainly because normally by that point he was screaming." A very scary smile has appeared on Akeno-sempai's face. "Ufufufufu. I think next time I should do a session with Issei."

"Uh..." I try my best to avoid Akeno-sempai's expectant gaze. "I'll-think about it." The sound of gunfire alerts us both to the approaching enemies. Around the corner, four [Testament] soldiers runs around. Upon seeing us however, instead of attacking like the others, they retreat back around the corner.

"Huh?" Akeno-sempai is surprised at the sudden retreat. "What do you think they're doing-" A rumbling sound cuts her off. All of a sudden, one of the buildings on the street explodes outwards, showering the street in debris. From within the darkness of the building, I see a red light appear.

"What is that-" I say, before a gigantic human steps out from the wrecked building. It takes me a moment to realize that what I'm looking at is a 7 foot tall mecha. In its right hand, it's holding a pole arm taller than itself. "Is that Sengoku Basara's Tadakatsu Honda!?"

"Hahahaha!" From behind the mecha, one of the [Testament] soldiers is laughing. "Oppai Dragon! Feast your eyes upon [Testament]'s ultimate weapon! The Shogun!"

"...who the hell comes up with these names?" I sigh. "Shogun? Really-" Before I can finish, the Shogun mecha suddenly rushes towards me, its polearm poised to strike me through the chest! "[Welsh Sonic Boost Knight]!"

[Charge Sonic Booster!] Ddraig screams in reply. Even with my enhanced speed however, I'm only just able to dodge the attack. [Be careful partner! That armor seems to be modeled after your True Crimson Dragon Emperor form!]

"You're joking right!?" That means that the armor has enhanced attack, defense and speed!

"[Sin Shot]." The Shogun armor suddenly announces in a electronic voice. It's left hand suddenly transforms into a cannon, which the Shogun promptly fires at me! I see the projectile fly out of the gun. Like the bullets of the soldiers, this bullet is far faster than a normal gun. I immediately throw myself sideways, dodging the bullet by inches. To my surprise however, I feel a burning sensation where the bullet passes me. So fast!

[Kuh!] Ddraig winces. [This speed...the Railgun principle!?]

"Railgun principle?" I ask, rolling on the ground. I can feel the pain flare up as it touches the ground.

[It's a method of firing bullets many times faster than normal.] Ddraig explains. [By using magnets, projectiles can by fired far faster than conventional guns. If I remember correctly, its roughly 2.4 kilometers per second.] 2.4 kilometers per second?! That's insanely fast! I don't think even Kiba can move that fast!

"Is that what they used to hit Kiba with?"

[Most likely. I think they replaced the energy source with magic however. You would need a large amount of energy to fire a railgun, which would mean each soldier would need to carry a large energy source with them to use the guns for long periods of time. Magic however, can be stored easily within small containers, while at the same time providing large amounts of energy. Magi-science, so to say.] I swear to myself. So that was why Kiba couldn't move fast enough to dodge the bullets!

"Holy Lightning Dragon!" I hear Akeno-sempai cry. A dragon made of lighting crashes into the Shogun, stunning it. "Fall! Thunder and Lightning!" In the sky, I see a large amount of electricity concentrate directly above the Shogun.

"Crap!" The [Testament] soldiers who were hiding behind the Shogun run onto the street. "Take the woman out now!" The soldiers aim their guns, preparing to fire a barrage at the currently defenseless Akeno-sempai.

"As if!" I scream, moving so fast that I literally teleport. "Dragon punch!" My fists catch two of the soldiers in the gut, sending them crashing away. The remaining two soldiers are stunned for a moment, long enough for me to punch them into the walls lining the street.

"Stormfall!" Akeno-sempai cries, bringing her hand down. The electricity, in the form of a pillar of lightning, crashes down onto the Shogun, completely short-circuiting it.

"System Error-" The Shogun falls to its knees. "Powerful electrical attack detected-Rebooting system-" The Shogun's red eyes go blank.

"Arara" Akeno-sempai laughs, tilting her head "I accidentally used my strongest attack~"

Akeno-sempai is scary. Really scary.

**Takamichi has shown himself as the traitor he is! **

**[Testament]'s Shogun unit has also appeared. And it will continue to appear. This is not some one appearance thing like Lu Bu. :D**

**Comment and Review!**

**Daemon**


	19. Chapter 11

**Streets of Lilith.**

"Man I'm boreeeed~" Shi looks around. Corpses of Devils litter the streets. "Isn't there anyone strong at alllll?"

"Just wait Shi." Blake checks his phone. "We'll eventually find someone strong. Maybe one of the Maou or something..." The two [Testament] members are completely at ease, despite the fact they're deep in enemy territory.

"How can they remain so calm?!" Raphael mutters quietly. "We're in the fucking enemy headquarters!"

"Probably because they're so powerful? I doubt anything here poses a threat to them." Ingrid whispers.

"Or they're just stupid." Alexander, angry and tired, blurts out.

"What did you say!?"

"Awww~so mean Alexander~" Both Blake and Shi exclaim at the same time, with varying responses.

"Um, Alexander!" Ingrid fervently whispers. "You might want to apologize-"

"No." Alexander stops walking. "I'm not going to apologize." Alexander turns to face the two [Testament] agents. "This is stupid. When I joined [Revelation], it was for the sole purpose of freeing humans from the God's whims, not to take innocent lives." Alexander waves his arms over the carnage. "Look at this! Does this look like we're freeing humans?"

"Alex..." Ingrid's eyes tell Alexander that she agrees with him. "I-"

"Then leave." Blake dismisses Alexander with a wave of his hand. "If you don't want to follow us, then you're a burden."

"Blake." Shi's voice turns serious. "I don't think we can do that. The only person who can dismiss us is-"

"I'm aware of the regulations, Shi." Blake turns to face him. "But you cannot deny that there are currently-" Before Blake can finish, someone appears in front of him. Faster than Alexander can see, the hooded newcomer swings a katana at Blake.

Blake immediately turns his body into light. To everyone's surprise, instead of going through Blake's now intangible body, an explosion of blood follows the sword's deadly arc.

"Gah!?" Blake gasps, his body returning to its normal state. A long and deep gash is visible on his chest. "Who-" The assailant answers with a twist and another slash, its target Blake's neck.

"May war and hatred descend! Clarent, here my cry!" In a flash, Clarent is in Shi's hand, who promptly parries the assailant's attack. The swords barely clash before another attacker appears behind Shi, this one carrying a broadsword. While Shi is engaged with the first attacker, the second attacker swings the broadsword at his head.

"[Light Saber]!" Blake, recovering quickly, summons a sword of light. With inhuman speed, Blake steps behind Shi and blocks the broadsword. "Who are you two?"

"Tsk tsk." The second attacker jumps backwards. At the same time, the first attacker disengages with Shi. "You don't remember me?" Blake visibly shudders upon hearing the second attacker's voice.

"Sister...Griselda?"

"It's been a while Blake." Sister Griselda removes the hood covering her face, revealing a smiling face. For some reason, Alexander felt a bolt of fear upon seeing that smile. "I can see that you haven't gotten any better at talking with people." Sister Griselda turns to Alexander. "Don't worry. Blake really cares for you, he's just unable to show it."

"Hey Blake~" Shi hasn't taken his eyes off his opponent. "Is Sister Griselda powerful~?"

"Yes." Blake also hasn't allowed his gaze to wonder off Griselda. "She's the one who taught me how to use a sword."

"Oh~" Shi slides backwards a step. "So she's the scary bitch you keep talking about~?"

"Did he really call me that?" Sister Griselda's smile doesn't change, but Alexander feels the temperature drop about a hundred degrees. "My my Blake, you need to be taught some manners."

"That really helped Shi." Blake also slides back a step, so that his back is touching Shi's. "Want to swap opponents? My swordsmanship isn't up to Griselda's standards."

"I'd love to~" Shi replies. "However, I somewhat doubt that swapping will help us that much~"

"What do you mean?" Blake asks.

"I mean, I don't think you could take this guy on~" Shi's voice is still playful, but Alexander can hear the underlying tension. "He's a real monster~" Alexander looks at Shi's opponent.

Shi's opponent is a Japanese man in his late twenties. The man is dressed in traditional Japanese attire. To Alexander's untrained eye, it reminded him of the clothing that Samurai wore underneath their armor. Honestly, he didn't look like much. Ingrid however, curses upon seeing the man.

"Shit! Of all the people, it had to be him!"

"Who is he?" Alexander asks. The man's stance is both relaxed and neutral, but Alexander could sense the readiness radiating from the man. "He seems strong."

"He's Souji Okita, Sirzechs Lucifer's [Knight]!" Alexander jolts upon hearing the name of the undisputed strongest [Knight]. "He was a Captain in the Shinsemgumi during his natural life."

"I don't know if Shi can even match his skills." Ingrid ominously adds.

"Fuck." At this point, Alexander deeply regrets his decision to join [Revelation].

**Streets of Lilith.**

"Why?" Rias asks. "Why are you working for [Testament]?"

"Why indeed?" Takamichi smiles. "If I had a choice, I would have joined you in a flash." Takamichi's smile turns sad. "[Testament]'s methods are downright evil. I am ashamed of myself."

"Then why? You're a hero who saved the world! Why would you join an organization like [Testament]?"

"To save the world, sacrifices must be made." Takamichi places his hands in his pockets. "[Testament]'s goal is insane. Their methods will have countless casualties. But they have the means of achieving it. I'm trying to minimize the damage."

"Then why don't you stop them!? Tell us their plans! I'm sure with the full power of the Pantheons-'

"-you can stop them?" Takamichi sighs. "You think I would take this path if I thought we had even the smallest chance of stopping them? The members of [Revelation] and [Testament] that you've met so far are nothing in comparison to the others. [Infinity Sword] Mark. [God's Hand] Cartwright. [Gray-eyed] Adam." Takamichi shudders. "Their power transcends every limitation you can think of. They make Blake seem tame in comparison. Even Shi, in terms of pure power, cannot compare to the others."

"The Alliance has powerful people too. [God] and [Ultimate] class-"

"-beings who [Testament] have slain in the past." Takamichi interrupts. "The two strongest members of [Testament] have risen above and beyond [God]-class. Their power trumps anything you've ever faced. Vali, Loki, Grendal, even your brother. They all pale in comparison to Law and Daemon."

"That powerful..." Rias could sense that Takamichi believed every word he spoke. She remembers the reactions of the crowd upon hearing they would be fighting against the [Seven].

"And they're your enemies." Takamichi's eyes are full of sadness. "No matter what you do, they'll annihilate you-" Just as Takamichi is about to finish, a teleportation seal appears in front of him. From the ground, MacGregor rises, his mouth chanting a spell.

"The power of the Demons, come and smite the allies of God!" The black mass of energy strikes Takamichi, sending him stumbling backwards. "Flames of Hell, burn my enemy!" MacGregor summons another attack in rapid succession, giving Takamichi no time to defend.

"Tch!" Takamichi swiftly moves to a nearby rooftop. "I was hoping you'd stay away longer!" MacGregor, ignoring Takamichi, runs to Rias' side.

"Lady Rias! Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine but Kiba-" Before Rias can finish, MacGregor drops to one knee.

"I've failed you!" MacGregor is shaking in shame. "For that I deeply apologize!" Rias looks at MacGregor. She can tell that he is willing to die for his actions, to atone for his mistake.

Rias smiles and puts her hand on MacGregor's shoulder. "Stand up, [Bishop] of Lucifer. Your job is to protect me correct? Then fulfill your duty and crush the man who threatens to kill me."

"...My Lady!" MacGregor stands up, his eyes burning with his resolve. "I promise you, I will not fail again!"

"How nice." Takamichi has been calmly watching the entire scene play out. "Are you prepared, [Bishop]? I won't hold back."

"Takamichi-san." MacGregor's voice is calm, but his anger radiates in every word. "I had nothing but the utmost respect for you. You were a man of character, a man of great moral standing. But now." MacGregor raises his hand. Hundreds of magical seals surround Takamichi. "You're an enemy."

"Very well." Takamichi places his two hands together, as if in prayer. Rias feels a powerful energy explode from Takamichi. A white aura consolidates around him, generating a protective shield. "Let's begin then."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter! There were a lot of things to fix, especially in regards to the Takamichi scene. It was hard because I wasn't 100% sure how to portray Takamichi at this stage, but ultimately decided on the current one. **

**Regarding MacGregor, there is a reason as to why he wasn't present during the attack, which will be explained next chapter. **

**Review and Comment! **

**Daemon**


	20. Chapter 12

**Streets of Lilith**

"Hey." Shi raises his hand. "Before we do the whole _fight to the death thing_ can I say something?"

"...what?" Both Sister Griselda and Blake look at Shi like he's crazy. Okita-san however, nods.

"Thanks!" Shi immediately appears in front of Alexander. "Rightey ho~! I want you to listen very carefully~"

"Master Shi." Ingrid interrupts. The worry is obvious on her face. "Do you think you can win? He's the strongest [Knight]-"

"Shhhh~" Shi smiles and pats Ingrid on the head. "Be more optimistic! I know we may not look it, but both Blake and I are quite competent swordsmen." Shi turns to Alexander. "Now then, Alexander." Shi smiles. "Unlike what Blake said, I understand what you mean. You're right, what we're doing is horrible. It's evil no matter what excuse I use. But it's a necessary evil. If you wish to leave, then I won't stop you." Shi turns to face Okita-san. "I advise you turn yourself into the Alliance. If you do, you'll remain safe from the battle, am I right Okita-san?"

"I won't cut down an enemy who has surrendered." Okita-san answers in a soft voice. "You have my word as the [Knight] of Lucifer."

"That's good." Shi spins Clarent once in his hand. "Now then, get out of here [Revelation]! If we do die here, I hope you'll remember us in a somewhat good light."

"He~" Blake smiles. "What a nice speech. It makes me feel so tingly inside."

"Thanks~ I took a course in moral boosting speeches~"

"...That was a horrible joke." Blake summons another sword. "For a second there I thought you'd become normal."

"Haha~ Normal? Ever since you've known me, how have I been normal-" Shi suddenly trails off.

"What is it?" Blake asks. This was the first time he had seen Shi like this.

"Now I remember!" Shi turns to Blake. "I've met the scary bitch before haven't I?"

"...you mean Sister Griselda?"

"Is that her name?"

"...you knocked her unconscious when you first met me."

"...I don't remember that." Shi scratches his head. "I only remember that the restaurant had good burgers~"

"Yeah, their buffalo chicken was to die for-" Blake suddenly stops. "-WAIT A SECOND, AREN'T WE RIGHT NOW IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!?"

"Glad you finally remembered." Sister Griselda and Okita-san are sitting on the roof. "I wanted to cut you down from behind, but Okita-san wants it to be a fair fight."

"You two make a good Manzai duo." Okita-san smiles. "Perhaps you should consider it as an alternative career?"

"OK." Blake glares at Okita-san. "I don't know if the you just dissed us or not, but I'm going to take you comparing me to Shi as an insult."

"Blake, he isn't even your opponent." Shi points out. "And times, I agree with him."

"You do? Wait of course you do."

"I think we make a very good Manzai Duo." Shi pats Blake on the back. "You make a great funny man."

"Very funny." Blake slashes at Shi, who dodges. "After this, we need to talk about re-establishing the terms and conditions of our relationship."

"I don't swing that way, sorry." Blake grins. "Remember, I'm of the same rank as you. You can't pull the _call me Master Blake _on me~Why do you make them call you that anyways? It's weird~"

"Shut up."

Blake and Shi stop in front of Sister Griselda and Okita-san.

"Are you ready?" Sister Griselda asks. "Finished with your goodbyes?"

"No." Blake retorts. "Because we plan on coming back." Blake points his swords at Sister Griselda. Next to him, Shi points Clarent at Okita-san.

"Time to dance fuckers." Shi laughs.

**Unknown Location**

Within a certain building, there is a certain room. This room, save for the single door, is completely sealed. There are no lights in the room, there is no noticeable ventilation. To the average being, both human and non-human, the room is a cube with only one way in or out.

It was here that the Leader of [Testament] rested.

Within the depths of the room, he sits on the man's breathing is slow, as if each breath is his last. The man's eyes are closed, but it would makes no difference if they were open. The room is pitch black.

The man thinks back to the reports he had just received.

[Testament] and [Revelation] members were currently engaged in combat with the 3 Great Powers.

Research into the [Neo-Longinus].

And finally, the flow of information regarding the [King of the End].

To the man in the room, the last report is the most important. By tracking all known information regarding the [King of the End], the movements of the Campione could be predicted. The man knew the danger that the Campiones posed to his plan.

Regardless of [Testament]'s power, the interference of a single Campione could destroy all that the man had strived for.

They were an existence who, through sheer force of will, could command the most improbable outcomes to happen. Even if the entirety of [Testament], consisting of [God]-class and above beings, attacked a single Campione, the outcome of the fight would still be unknown.

The man had taken immense steps to prevent the Campione's interference.

But even he was unsure whether such precautions would work.

This was the power of a Campione. Of a God-slayer.

* * *

**All the battles are about to begin! What is Alexander's choice? Will he stay or will he go?**

**Review and Comment please!**

**Daemon**


	21. Chapter 13

**Streets of Lilith**

"[Shichijou Taisou: Muonken]!" Seven balls of white energy appear in front of Takamichi.

"Strike down my enemies." MacGregor orders his Demonic Energy to manifest itself. "[Dark Justice]." The energy molds itself into an orb, that MacGregor fires at Takamichi.

"Fly!" Upon Takamichi's order, the balls turn into beams and counter MacGregor's spell. "[Shinchijou Taisou: Muonken]!" Takamichi summons another seven balls and fires them at MacGregor.

"[Dispel]." MacGregor waves his hand, making the beams disappear. "[Supreme Emperor of the Flames]." A gigantic fireball, many times the size of Takamichi, appears in MacGregor's hand.

"Muh!" Takamichi looks at the gigantic fireball. "[Senjou Senzoku: Muonken]!" Hundreds of small orbs appear around Takamichi. "Cut!" The orbs explode forward, each one a tiny laser beam aimed at MacGregor.

"[Rune of Extinction]!" A black mass of demonic energy, far darker than MacGregor's, appears in front of MacGregor. Takamichi's attack is absorbed into the mass, sparing MacGregor from any damage. Takamichi glances at Rias, who is kneeling on the sidelines. Sweat is pouring from her brow. Obviously it had taken a lot to block Takamichi's attack.

"Thank you Lady Rias!" MacGregor voices his thanks, before turning his attention to Takamichi. "Now burn until nothing but ashes remain!" MacGregor flicks his hand towards Takamichi, causing the fireball to streak towards him.

"GAH!" Takamichi screams as his entire body is engulfed in flame. As MacGregor and Rias watch, Takamichi collapses to his knees. A few minutes later, Takamichi's body is no longer visible among the flames.

"Is it over?" Rias walks over to MacGregor. "Is he dead?"

**Fallen Angel Territory, Underworld.**

"Mgghn!?" Sahariel is jolts awake as the various monitors begin to beep. "Whazsup?!"

"I don't know sir!" One of the Fallen Angel technicians cries. Obviously he doesn't know what's going on. "All of the machines suddenly went haywire!" Sahariel glances at one of the monitors. His eyes widen as he reads the data.

"Quickly! Get me connected to Azazel now!" The technician scrambles to prepare a magical seal. There's a crackle, and Azazel's face appears in the circle.

"What's up?" Azazel asks, the stress evident in his voice. "I don't have much time since I need to help evacuate the inhabitants of Lilith."

"[Incinerate Anthem] has been activated." Azazel's eyes immediately focus onto Sahariel's words.

"When, where and who?"

"About twelve seconds ago." Sahariel checks the data. "It seems to have originated somewhere within Lilith..."

"So one of [Testament]'s members has it? Shit!" Azazel curses. "I need to tell the other Maou. Monitor the situation and tell me if it deactivates!" With that, Azazel disconnects, leaving Sahariel to carry out his orders.

**Streets of Lilith**

"I believe so-" Suddenly, Xenovia tackles MacGregor and Rias to the ground. "What the hell!?"

"Get down!" As Xenovia cries her warning, a wave of holy energy, comparable to that of Ex-Durandal, flies directly over Rias' head.

"Huh." Takamichi steps out of the flames. Save for the loss of his shirt, he's completely unharmed. "That was pretty hot. Probably would have killed me had it not been for this." Takamichi points to his chest. At the base of his neck is a tiny red cross. "[Incinerate Anthem]'s ability to purify and nullify Demonic-based attacks is definitely useful."

"So you're the one who killed that Devil in the clubroom!" Xenovia summons Ex-Durandal from its pocket dimension. "To think the culprit was next to us the entire time!" Xenovia slashes with her sword, firing a wave of holy energy at Takamichi. To everyone's surprise, Takamichi catches the wave with his hand.

"Powers containing either holy or demon are completely useless against me." Takamichi waves his hand, causing the energy to disappear. "Your [Supreme Emperor of Flame] is 90% demonic energy and 10% fire. [Incinerate Anthem] simply turned the 90% demonic energy into nothing. My Kankaho took care of the remaining 10%. For holy energy however, [Incinerate Anthem] does something else." Takamichi points his finger at MacGregor. "[Mercy]." A bullet of light shoots out of Takamichi's finger and strikes MacGregor in the chest.

"Gah!" MacGregor falls to his knees, his mouth covering his mouth as he coughs out blood. To Rias' horror, MacGregor's body begins to slowly turn to ash.

"That bullet contained all the holy energy from your blade's attack, just compressed into a smaller form. The bullet is slowly releasing all that holy energy inside your body, causing you to be purified. " Takamichi points his finger at Xenovia. "[Mercy]." Xenovia is struck in the shoulder.

"Argh!" Xenovia roars in pain, her shoulder immediately begin to decompose.

"You bastard!" Rias summons hundreds of bullets made of [Rune of Extinction]. "Turn all before you to dust!" The balls fly at Takamichi.

"[Light of God]." Takamichi raises his hand above his head. A powerful wall of holy energy explodes from his hand, causing the bullets to disappear. Rias feels her skin burn from the ruthless light. From inside her agony, Rias hears Takamichi's voice.

"[Mercy]." Rias closes her eyes, feeling tears begin to flow.

"Goodbye, Issei." Rias says. "I love you-" Just as the bullet is about to hit her, Rias hears a voice scream.

"[Sword's Birth: Light Eraser]!" The agonizing light is immediately blotted out. Rias opens her eyes.

"Are you alright Buchou?" In front of her, like a [Knight] is shining armor, is Kiba.

"Yes." Rias answers, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good." Kiba turns to face Takamichi. It is only then that Rias notices that Kiba's hands are bandaged.

"Your hands-"

"They're fine." Kiba smiles. "Asia-san healed them." Rias can see that he's lying. Kiba's hands were shaking from simply holding his swords. "Now stand back please." Kiba raises his two [Light Erasers]. "I need to kill this guy."

"Alright." Rias can tell that there is nothing she can say to stop him. "But I forbid you from dying!" Rias can't see Kiba's face, but she could swear he is smiling.

"Yes Buchou!" Kiba replies, dashing towards Takamichi, his swords posed to strike.

"So you're next." Takamichi points his finger at Kiba. A light appears on the finger's tip. "Ready to die?"

"Steel yourself, Takamichi Takahata!" Kiba roars in reply. "I, Kiba Yuuto, claims your head as my own!"

**Streets of Lilith.**

"Hahahahahah!" Shi laughs in glee, Clarent nothing but a blur in the air. "You're really something you know!?"

"As are you." Okita's face is calm, his sword matching Shi's speed with ease. "It has been a while since I had the honor of facing such a powerful swordsman."

"Hahahahaha! That's an honor, coming from you!" Shi stabs forward with Clarent, which Okita parries with ease. Across the street, another equally fierce, yet at the same time quite different, battle is taking place.

"Die already you old hag!" Blake slashes wildly with his twin sabers. "Beast-lady! Fat sow! 40 year old virgin!"

"40 year old virgin?!" Sister Griselda roars, her broadsword parrying Blake's slashes with incredible speed. "I'm only 27! And I'm a nun, so of course I'm a virgin!"

"Really? Are you sure you and Father Sebastian didn't have a fling together? He was looking at you with lusty eyes!"

"He's dead by the way. By my hand." Sister Griselda says a matter-of-factly.

"He is?" Blake sounds genuinely surprised. "You killed him for looking at you with lust full eyes? That's harsh, even by my standards."

"Fa- no Sebastian Michaelis was allied with Khaos Brigade. I killed him for being a traitor." Sister Griselda jumps backwards. "And I will kill you for the same reason! [Smite Evil]!" Sister Griselda's broadsword immediately glows with holy energy as she swings downwards.

"Is that the best you've got?!" Blake taunts, moving his sabers to block her strike.

"It's all I need." Sister Griselda replies, her blade breaking Blake's sabers and dealing a critical blow to his body.

[Smite Evil] deals damage based on the System created by God. If the System deems the victim to be evil, the damage is increased.

It also had the ability to strike intangible beings such as ghost and spirits.

And elemental bodies.

**Streets of Lilith**

Takamichi steps backwards, dodging the powerful slash of the child-no the [Knight] known as Kiba Yuuto. "You're quite good!" Takamichi comments, firing multiple [Mercy]s from his fingertips.

Kiba, in turn, counters them all with his dual [Light Eraser]s. A blur to Takamichi's left alerts him of the incoming attack.

"Teh!" Takamichi jumps into the air, dodging the catgirl's punch. Judging from the sound, the punch is infused with senjutsu. "How dangerous!"

"...stay still." The catgirl, who Takamichi remembers is called Koneko, jumps into the air and throws a cross at Takamichi's stomach.

"Guh!" Takamichi feels the senjutsu infused punch strike him deep in the abdomen. It reminds him of a similar punch he had taken in a tournament a few years back. "Good one!"

"[Light Eraser]!" The [Knight] appears on Takamichi's left, his twin swords drawing an X in the air. Takamichi, with no time to dodge, increases his aura in an attempt to stop the blow. The swords, upon touching the aura, immediately consume it.

"Crap!" Takamichi curses as the swords slash gashes into his arm. "I was careless!"

"And for the finale!" Kiba announces, spinning around and aiming for Takamichi's front. At the same time, Koneko side steps past Takamichi's guard and aims a fist at his ribs.

Time slows down.

Takamichi can see the swords and the fist traveling towards his body. He knows he can't block in time.

And just like that, it becomes clear. The method of achieving it.

[Balance Breaker].

Takamichi, despite the situation, smiles.

And he utters four words.

"[Balance Breaker: Purifying Conflagration]."

**Streets of Lilith**

"Ha-ha-ha-" I breath heavily. Around me, the broken remains of seven Shogun units lie trashed on the ground.

"Ha-ha" Akeno-sempai is also breathing heavily. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. "Ararara, is this what is going to feel like after we've made our first child? Covered in sweat and panting?"

"Eh?" Akeno-sempai says something erotic out of nowhere!

"Ufufufufufu." Akeno-sempai places her hand on my cheek. "Maybe we should get started..." Started on what Akeno-sempai!?

"Um..." I don't know what to say! A part of me wants to fall into Akeno-sempai's oppai, but another reminds me of Buchou! Akeno-sempai, as if sensing my indecisiveness, takes my head and buries my face in her oppai!

"Whatever my Issei wants, I'll do~" Ohohoho! Is Akeno-sempai's M side appearing?! "Are you ready Issei? I'm-" Akeno-sempai is interrupted by a sudden rumbling sound. In the distance, a pillar of light rises into the sky, before branching into a cross. At the same time, a wave of holy energy hits us, sending us stumbling backwards.

"What was that!?" I shout in alarm, looking at the pillar of light.

"This holy energy..." All of Akeno-sempai's sexiness is gone as she analyses the energy. "It's as powerful as Sensei's energy..." What!? As powerful as Sensei?!

"Such powerful holy energy..." I look at the cross. "I wonder who it is..."

"I don't know." Akeno-sempai admits. "But I doubt that their appearance is a good sign for us."

**Streets of Lilith.**

At the centre of the street, the air begins to distort. The surrounding Devils look away from their scouting. The vast majority of [Testament] soldiers were dead or dying, with only small pockets remaining.

"What do you think this is?" One of the Devils ask.

Might be a teleportation portal..." Another answers in an unsure voice.

"I've never seen one like this before."

"Hold on, someone is coming out!" Sure enough, a figure steps out from the portal.

"Where are we?" The figure, a tall man with black hair and glasses asks. His eyes are emerald green, making him look quite feline. Upon noticing the Devils, the man walks over. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?" The Devils, completely taken aback, aren't sure what to say.

"We're in the Underworld Cartwright." Another voice speaks from the portal. A massive man, easily seven feet tall, steps out. With his buzz cut and robe, he looked like a warrior monk. Upon his appearance, all the Devils took a step backwards. "In the capital city, Lilith."

"Oh so we're actually here Law? Does that make these people in front of us Devils?" Cartwright peers through his glasses.

"Yes Cartwright." Law answers. "They're Devils."

"So they're our enemies then?" Law sighs.

"Yes Cartwright, they're our enemies." By now, the Devils realize that two members of [Testament] are in fact standing in front of them.

"Oh." Cartwright nods his head. "Then I should [Trial] them." Cartwright then disappears, only to immediately re-appear behind all the Devils. " Trial complete. [Verdict: Death by Thread]."

Before the Devils can react, Cartwright pulls his hands forward, causing the threads around the Devil's necks to tighten. With a simultaneous _snick_, all the Devils collapse to the ground, having all been cleanly beheaded.

"[Execution complete]." Cartwright announces. His threads have also disappeared, leaving no trace of the weapon. To any bystander, it looked as if Cartwright had simply ordered the heads to fall off.

"As clean and concise as ever." Law hasn't moved an inch. "Wonder knows why I'm here."

"Because Daemon knows I have a horrible sense of direction?" Cartwright looks around the now corpse-littered street. "Hmmmm...it looks like Takamichi reached [Balance Breaker]."

"No duh. What gave it away, the huge cross in the sky?" Law points at the cross.

"Oh...I didn't notice that." The sad thing is that Law knows Cartwright isn't joking. "Should we go there?"

"We probably should." Law begins to walk down the street. "That's probably where the Maou, as well as the remainders of both [Testament] and [Revelation], are going."

"So that's where the party is?" Cartwright trots next to Law.

"Yes Cartwright." Law smiles at the thought of the upcoming battle. "That is indeed where the party is."

**Blake and Shi are battling it out! And Blake just got slashed! (Sorta)**

**Kiba is being a bad-ass with Koneko in tow!**

**Takamichi's revealing his true power, plus has just achieved Balance Breaker!**

**And finally, two members of [Testament] have made their first actual appearance! (I think...)**

**I've got a lot to write for the next one! Look forward to it!**

**Comment and Review!**

**Daemon**


	22. Chapter 14

**Streets of Lilith**

"ARGH!" Both Kiba and Koneko scream in agony as the brilliant light assaults them. In front of them, Takamichi stands, his body glowing with pure holy energy.

"This feels...different." Takamichi ignores the convulsing pair in front of him. Around him, holy fire burns. On Takamichi's wrists and ankles, stigmata have appeared.

Suddenly, a massive wooden cross appears in front of him. The cross is bathed in holy flames, giving it an ethereal appearance. With one hand, Takamichi touches the cross, causing it to shrink to his size and teleport behind him. At the same time, golden threads grow from the cross and attach themselves to Takamichi's stigmata. "This is..."

"[Rune of Extinction]!" Buchou fires a bullet at Takamichi. The cross flashes once, causing the bullet to extinguish. "Kuh!"

"Holy Slash!" Xenovia slashes with Ex-Durandal, sending a wave of holy energy at Takamichi. The cross simply absorbs the attack, leaving Takamichi unharmed.

"[Mercy]." Takamichi incants, his eyes white. The cross glows, sending hundreds of beams flying towards Rias, Xenovia and Asia. If a single one hits them, they'll be annhilated.

"[Sword's Birth] and [Blade's Blacksmith]!" Hundreds of [Light Erasers] explode from the ground, blocking the beams but being destroyed in the process. At the same time, Koneko leaps forward, aiming a punch at Takamichi. The second her fist comes in contact with the flames however, it begins to turn into ash.

"Nya!" With a screech, Koneko pulls back her hand. Takamichi however, hasn't reacted to the attack.

"What is wrong with him?" Rias mutters. "It's like he doesn't even see us."

"I can see it." Takamichi says, his eyes staring at the sky. His voice however, doesn't sound like Takamichi's. "I can see the sins of the people. So much evil..." Takamichi raises his hand. "In the name of God, be purified! [Blazing Cross in the Sky]!"

A gigantic cross appears in the sky, easily covering the entirety of Lilith.

At the same time, Rias feels her body begin to grow hot. "Kuh! What is he doing-"

"Attention!" Azazel-sensei's voice suddenly comes out from nowhere. "All Devils, this is an emergency situation!"

**Streets of Lilith**

"[Smite Evil]!" Sister Griselda slashes Blake across the chest.

"Gah! I'm dying!" Blake screams, stumbling backwards. "-just kidding!" Blake smiles, pointing his hand at Sister Griselda's face. "[Light Brigade: Skirmish]!" Blake's transformed hand strikes Sister Griselda in the head, sending her flying backwards.

"Griselda-san!" Okita shouts in alarm.

"Nyahahahaha~! An opening~!" Shi, pouncing on Okita's moment of distraction, cuts a deep gash in Okita's left leg.

"Kuh!" Okita struggles to regain his composure, but it's too late. Shi continues his relentless assault of blows. With a heavily injured leg, Okita is unable to block all the strikes. With a _snick _Clarent sinks into Okita's shoulder. "Geh!" Okita grimaces in pain.

"[Order's Movement: Symmetry]." With a single flick on his hand, Shi cuts off both of Okita's arms at the shoulder. Okita can't even scream before Shi kicks him in the head, shaking his brain and knocking him out.

"Wasn't that Mark's technique?" Blake asks. Sister Griselda is lying in the centre of the road, having been knocked unconscious by Blake's punch. "I didn't know you knew hot to use [Order] techniques."

"They are quite useful~" Shi admits. "How did you survive [Smite Evil] by the way?"

"No idea." Blake laughs. "I actually expected to get killed from that attack."

"Ah well~" Shi smiles. "It doesn't matter anyhow~All that matters is that it helped us win~" With that, Shi sits down and summons two bottles of milk tea. "Pu-ah~Tea always tastes good~" Shi throws one to Blake, who cracks it open and takes a sip.

"Mmmm...you're right. Tea does taste good after a fight." Blake sits next to Shi. "Though some snacks would be nice-"

"Master Blake! Master Shi!" Ingrid, Raphael and Alexander drop to the ground next to them. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah we're fine."

"All good~" Both Blake and Shi motion to the [Revelation] members to join them. Both Ingrid and Raphael sit down. Alexander remains standing. "What's wrong Alex~?" Shi asks.

"I've decided." Alexander knows the risks of what he's about to say. Dying is not a possibility. It is guaranteed. "I quit."

**Another chapter.**

**I'm going to upload two other things which are important to the story separately. **

**I wonder if I'm going to regret revealing this so early...**

**Review and comment!**

**Daemon **


	23. The 3rd Super Devil

**Unknown Location**

"Why are you here?" The leader of [Testament] asks. He's seated on a throne of obsidian. In front of him, two figures stand.

"To offer you an Alliance." The Devil replies. Next to him, Euclid Lucifage stands. "Khaos Brigade and [Testament] have similar goals."

"Perhaps." The leader of [Testament] broods for a while. "Abbadon," The leader suddenly says the Devil's name. "Before we continue, I must admit I am quite surprised you took the title of leader from Ophis. You always seemed to value peace above all. Though if I think about it, your power easily places you on par with Sirzechs." The leader smiles. "That doesn't mean you're strong enough to face me though."

Euclid Lucifage tenses upon hearing the insult. The Devil places his hand on him, silently telling him to show restraint.

"It seems like your bodyguard has something to say." The leader points at Euclid. "Go on, speak your mind child."

"Don't." The Devil cuts the leader off. "This is between you and me, Daemon." The leader smiles.

"Indeed, but I am still curious to hear your servant's thoughts on the matter. It may sway my decision." The leader motions to Euclid to speak. "Don't listen to Lotharin."

"Euclid." The Devil known as Lotharin Abbadon pulls Euclid backwards. "Don't-"

"I don't trust you." Euclid blurts out. "I can sense that you're hiding something. Your true power. Maybe even your true identity."

The leader is silent, his eyes looking at Euclid. Lotharin tenses up, preparing for the attack that he's expecting to come. It doesn't. Instead, the leader begins to laugh.

"Ahahahahahaha!" The leader covers his face with his hand as he laughs. "Now that is indeed an interesting assumption! You're right of course, I am hiding something." Suddenly, an incredible force pushes down on Euclid, forcing him to his knees, cutting his oxygen supply off. Next to him, Lotharin is also struggling to breath.

"Stop-" Lotharin gasps. "Stop-please."

"Of course." With a wave of the leader's hand, the pressure disappears. "I just wanted to give your servant a little taste of what I'm _hiding_." The leader's smile hasn't left his face throughout the entire incident. "You're dismissed by the way."

"Pardon me?" Lotharin asks.

"You heard me, you're dismissed." The leader waves his hand. "Shoo! Shoo!"

"And my proposal?"

"Denied." That is the last straw for Euclid. Without care for his safety, he launches himself towards the leader of [Testament].

"Euclid!" Behind him, his master cries out in alarm. For his master's honor, Euclid is willing to do anything. "Don't!"

"Interesting." The leader of [Testament]'s smile turns feral. "So you've decided to grow a pair huh? Unlike Lortharin, you talk with your fists!"

"Die!" Euclid screams, summoning all his demonic energy.

"No." The leader replies. Suddenly, Euclid feels something stab him in the chest. Looking down, a black spear is embedded in his chest. "My spear, take root!" The countless spikes explode from the spear, tearing Euclid to bloody pieces.

"Euclid!" Lortharin summons his weapon, fully intending to avenge his fallen ally.

"[Stop moving]." With those words, Lortharin feels his body freeze up. "Your killing intent is no lie." The leader admits. "If I hadn't stopped you, you would have continued your attack and died by my hand." The leader sighs. "That would have been a waste. There are only three Super-Devils in existence after all." A barrier suddenly surrounds Lortharin. "Maybe I should keep you like this, to make sure you don't go and get yourself killed."

Lortharin can sense the barrier's strength. It was easily on par with the Longinus [Dimension Lost] in terms of strength. The being in front of him may resemble a man, but he is nothing short of a monster. A being who surpasses even the Super-Devils in strength.

"Ah whatever." With a wave of the leader's hand, the barrier disappears. "Go home. I'm bored of you."

Lortharin immediately teleports away, leaving the leader of [Testament] to brood on the events that had just transpired.

* * *

**A little hint at the power of the Leader of [Testament], as well as his personality. Plus the appearance of the 3rd Super Devil!**


	24. The King of the End

_I remember now. _

_I remember the identity of the King of the End. _

_A hero born a mortal. _

_Trained by two Goddesses of War, he mastered the Divine art of war._

_Bedded both Goddesses, conceiving one son._

_He killed his own son in combat. _

_The tragic tale of the hero of Ireland._

_Cu Chulainn._

* * *

**And the identity of the King of the End is revealed! :D**

**I'm going to take a break after this, mainly because I need to decide how to continue the story! **

**Daemon**


	25. Chapter 15

**Streets of Lilith**

"A large amount of holy energy has been located within Lilith!" Azazel-sensei voice echoes through the streets. "...And now it's in the sky as well."

"This doesn't look good." Akeno-sempai places her hand on her face. "The holy energy being emitted from that cross is incredible."

Even I could feel the incredible power being released by the cross. "Hey, what's that?" I point at the pillar of light that connects the cross to the ground. "Is that the source?"

"Most likely." Akeno-sempai raises her hand into the air, as if she's feeling the wind. "Rias, Kiba, Koneko, Asia and Xenovia are all over there." Akeno-sempai furrows her brow. "There is also an incredibly powerful holy energy radiating from their location. In terms of power...I'd have to rate it on par with the Seraphs."

On par with the Seraphs? I immediately start running in the direction of the light. Akeno-sempai unfurls her wings and flies next to me.

"Please be safe Buchou!" I say through gritted teeth. "I'm on my way-"

Whatever I was about to say is cut off when two figures walk around the corner.

The first one is a tall but thin glasses-wearing man.

The second one is a giant with a shaven head.

The thing that I notice however, are the stylized Ts on their clothing.

"Ddraig! Welsh Dragon Rook now!"

[Right behind ya partner! Change Solid Impact!] My thickens and hardens. Percussion hammers appear at my elbows.

"Solid Impact!" I cry, throwing my fist at the thin man. Almost as if he's teleporting, the giant suddenly appears in front of the man, so my fist crashes into him instead.

[GRAHHHH!] Ddraig screams. The armor surrounding my right arm is blasted off from the recoil of my punch! The giant's body is like diamond, and he didn't give an inch! I stumble backwards, clutching my broken right arm in agony.

The giant on the other hand, is unharmed.

"Are you Issei?" The tall man steps out from behind the giant. "The Welsh Dragon?"

I answer by giving him the finger with my left hand. The man laughs.

"How humorous!" The man walks over. "You're definitely interesting-"

"Get away from Issei!" Akeno-sempai moves in front of me. I can see holy lightning running down her arms. I can also see her legs shaking. Akeno-sempai is terrified.

"Ahhhhh!" The man claps his hands. "This aura! Baraqiel's daughter!" The man steps closer to Akeno-sempai. "Ufufufufufufufu I wonder how a Fallen Angel, human and Devil hybrid works...Come with me and let me do some experiments-"

_Dong!_

The giant taps the man's head. Well I say tap, but the ground below the man actually cracks from the impact. The man however, simply crouches down and holds his head his hands.

"Owwwwwwwwww! That hurt Law!"

"They're only children Cartwright." The giant bows to Akeno-sempai and me. "Daughter of Baraqiel, Welsh Dragon, I deeply apologize for my colleague's actions."

"Duddddeeeee." Cartwright moans. "What was that for? They're the Gremory peerage! They're our enemies!"

"That may be so." Law admits. "But I still feel bad killing them." Law looks at Akeno-sempai and me. "They remind me of the saplings back at HQ. Still young and growing." Ohh! Could it be that even in [Testament] there are good people!? "We should let them go Cartwright."

"...You just want to kill them when they reach their full potential don't you?" Eh?!

"Indeed!" Law verifies the accusation without hesitation. "I don't mind waiting, so long as there is a reward at the end! After all, its much more fun killing fully grown flowers rather then the buds!" ...I take it back, [Testament] is evil.

"...fine." Cartwright scratches his head and sighs, while at the same time stepping away from Akeno. "_Do what you want, so long as its interesting._" Cartwright smiles warily. "The motto of Daemon. And by extension, [Testament]."

"Exactly."

"I'll honor your request this time." Cartwright pats Law on the back. "Let's go and find the others, old friend." With that said, Cartwright begins to walk down the street.

"Until next time Gremory." Law waves at Akeno-sempai and me, before following Cartwright.

And thus ends my first meeting with Law and Cartwright.

**Streets of Lilith**

"This is bad." Rias mutters through gritted teeth. "This is really bad."

"That holy energy is incredible." Xenovia is seated on the ground, her shoulder being treated by Asia. Luckily, the laser had only grazed Xenovia's shoulder. Therefore most of the energy had not been transferred into her body. "I've never felt anything like this before."

"...Neither have I." Koneko says, her hands running over Kiba's body, healing him. "...though Takamichi-sensei has stopped attacking us."

It was true. Ever since the [Blazing Cross in the Sky] had been activated, Takamichi hadn't moved. A barrier of Holy Fire protected Takamichi from attacks, but he had made no effort to attack Rias and her peerage.

Rias however, could feel the heat in her body grow stronger with every passing moment. The heat is no doubt a side-effect from the prolonged exposure to the [Blazing Cross in the Sky]'s Holy aura. At the beginning, it had felt like a light flu. Now it felt like a full blown migraine.

"...I don't feel so good." Xenovia places her hand on her forehead. It comes back sticky.

"Ah!" Asia immediately changes the location of her healing to Xenovia's forehead. "There, does it feel better?"

"Not-really-" Before Xenovia can finish, she collapses to the ground. Sweat flows freely from her every pore. Asia cries in surprise, before she too succumbs to the heat.

"Tch." Rias breathes in heavily. The moisture in her nasal passage had increased, making it difficult to breath. "Since we're so close to the source, we're the ones who are affected the most."

"...nyah." Koneko summons her tails and ears in an attempt to keep cool. "My senjutsu can't-" Koneko collapses to the ground before she can finish her sentence.

Half of Rias Gremory's peerage have succumbed to [Incinerate Anthem].

**Streets of Lilith**

"Go ahead." Blake says in reply to Alexander's statement. "If that's what you really want to do."

"Make sure to visit~" Shi smiles. "I'll make tea~"

"...huh?" Alexander feels a bead of sweat run down his face. He had expected a reaction, but not this once.

"What?" Blake takes a sip from his tea. "_Do what you want, so long as its interesting._ That's [Testament]'s motto and creed. If you really want to do this, then we won't stop you."

"Indeed~!" Shi throws a packet of biscuits at Alexander. "Eat up then~! We'll hold your good-bye party right now!"

"Um guys?" Raphael interrupts, pointing at the sky. "Not that I want to interrupt the festive atmosphere or anything, but what's that?" Both Shi and Blake turn around. A gigantic white cross has suddenly appeared in the sky.

"Oh, that's [Incinerate Anthem]'s Balance Breaker." Blake says, biting a biscuit.

"[Incinerate Anthem]'s Balance Breaker?" Ingrid looks at the massive cross. "You know that thing is radiating a huge amount of holy energy? Like, dangerously high amounts?"

"Of course silly~" Shi laughs. "That Balance Breaker is like a nuclear weapon~! It works by summoning a massive cross, which then radiates a large amount of holy energy into the vicinity as it charges. Once the Balance Breaker is fully charged, it then unleashes a single burst of concentrated holy energy, vaporizing all demonic and sinful existences in a 200 kilometer radius~The technique is known as [True Purification]~!"

"Wait...all sinful existences within a 200 kilometer radius?" Alexander looks at the cross. "Doesn't that include us as well?"

The entire group falls silent.

"Ummmm~" Shi scratches his head, having only just realized the point made by Alexander. "Yes~?"

"So basically, when [True Purification] activates, we're all going to be reduced to cinders?" Blake asks. His entire body is shaking in anger.

"Not necessarily~" Shi thinks for a moment, having failed to read the mood. "It all depends on how much you've sinned~If you haven't sinned too much, you'll only experience light burns."

"Shi, we've both sinned quite a lot remember?" Blake, once again, looks like he's about to explode. "Why didn't you tell us about something this important beforehand?"

"Because...I forgot~?" Shi conks his head lightly with his fist. "Silly me~!"

All the [Revelation] members collapse from shock, while Blake summons his [Light saber], a large vein throbbing in his temple.

**Ahh Shi...**

**Oh and a hint at the insane power of Law. To survive such a powerful hit without any reaction...**

**Comment and Review!**

**Daemon**


	26. Question

**First, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'm currently out of town and don't have my computer with me, thus I cannot access my files. So both [Revelation] and Love and Warfare will not be updated for a while. (Maybe not even for an entire month. I'm really sorry.)**

**But that's not the main reason for my writing this. I have, as the title of this "chapter" implies, a question.**

**What if I told you guys I was willing to re-write and improve this story, with the main theme ([God-slaying]) and main characters remaining the same of course, but with a slightly different story. I've been practicing and I think I will be able to write a better story the 3rd time around. Of course, if you don't want me to do this and want me to just continue the story, I will do that.**

**Please write or message me your opinions!**

**Daemon Levi**


End file.
